Hiwatari Household
by Kinomiya
Summary: Everyone thinks Kai’s parents were harsh, but they’re actually completely embarrassing! The gang finds this out when they stay with Kai for a few weeks. What other secrets will they discover about their favorite Russian? KxR. R&R please.
1. You Can Stay With Us!

_**A/N- **_Hey guys! I'm totally loving the Kai/Ray pairing at the moment and I just had the inspiration to write something about his parents lol xD.

_**Summary-**_ Everyone thinks Kai's parents were harsh, but they're actually absolutely embarrassing! The gang finds this out when they stay with Kai for a few weeks. What other secrets will they discover? Kai/Ray. R/R please

-----

Finally the tournament was over. They had won the championship title and defeated Biovolt once and for all. Tyson was rejoicing in his win that had ultimately been the deal breaker while Max was happily talking to his mom. Ray was still in the hospital, but he had been informed of his teams win, and was overly thrilled about it. Kai was probably the happiest out of them all though, he was finally free, he was finally out of his grandfathers clutches and could do whatever he wanted without consequence.

Suddenly, a pair of people walked up to him, and he blinked at them in surprise. "Mom?" he questioned as he looked the woman over. She was tall, although a bit shorter than him, standing at about 5"11, and she had beautiful blue locks that cascaded down to the middle of her back. As he looked into her beautiful green eyes, he stared at her in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think we'd miss your champion match, did ya Son?" the man asked. As Kai looked over to the man, his father, he took in his appearance. It had been 4 long months since he had seen his dad's dark crimson eyes staring back at him. He could tell that his dad needed a haircut, his silver hair was unruly and all over the place.

"I.. I guess I didn't really think much about it," Kai admitted with a slight blush. He talked to his parents every week, constantly filling them in on what was happening in his world, but he had never expected them to actually show up to one of his tournaments. He then realized that they _were_ in Russia afterall, so they didn't have to do any travelling to get to this tournament.

The woman suddenly pulled Kai into a bone crushing hug. "Oh, I missed you so much darling!" she squealed as Kai blushed as the contact, what would his team say if they were seeing this?

"WHOA! Kai! Who is that?" Kai pulled out of his mother's grip to see Tyson and Max, both staring at him with shocked expressions.

"Why hello there!" his mother yelled delightedly as she clasped Tyson's hands in her own. "I'm Kate Hiwitari. You boys did an excellent job today."

"Hiwitari?" Tyson asked in confusion. "Are you Kai's mom?"

"Yes, I am. I'm judging by your lack of knowledge of me that Kai doesn't speak about us a lot." She sent a reprimanding glare at her son who smiled hesitantly.

"I guess it's our fault for never asking," Max added, trying to save their captain from his mother wrath.

Kate laughed, "Its fine. It's such a pleasure to meet the both of you! We've followed your battles since the Asian tournament."

Tyson laughed in that egotistical way of his as he began to brag about their many wins.

"Yes yes," Kate agreed with everything he was saying. "Kai informs us about everything we miss, so we know quite a bit about all of you."

"Mr. Sourpuss actually TALKS?" Tyson gapped as Kai once again glared at him.

Kate looked at the boy confused, "Sourpuss?" she then turned to her son with wondering eyes. "Are you a Sourpuss sweetie?"

Kai blushed, things were not going his way so far. He loved his mom more than anything, how was he supposed to keep up his image with his team that his grandfather had built while she was standing right there? He had never had the heart to be rude to either of his parents, they were both so naive about the world and the way things actually were. Even his father, who was raised by Voltaire, had somehow managed to come out of it with a happy outlook on life. He supposed that his uncle had gotten the worst of it.

"Yeah _Sweetie_, are you a Sourpuss?"Tyson asked sweetly, interrupting Kai's thoughts.

Kai glared before finally answering. "Of course not, they just like to joke."

His mother smiled at him, "Oh! Good!" she exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "I thought that that grandfather of yours had gotten to you."

"Of course not," was once again Kai's answer as he gave his mother a small, but sad, smile.

"Kai darling, we're going to grab something to drink quickly, we'll be right back," she said as she walked away, dragging his father behind her.

"So, _darling_, what was all that about?" asked Tyson.

Kai glared daggers at both Tyson and Max. "Don't you _dare,_ _ever_, mention that to _anyone_," he nearly spat.

Max laughed. "We knew all along that there was a good guy underneath you Kai. You just like to make everyone think there isn't."

Kai snorted, "Make no mistake _Maxie_, I'm still me, that hasn't changed."

Max smiled, "Oh yes it has Kai. You'll never be able to fool me again!"

Kai rolled his eyes, "Hn."

"Are you just not gunna talk to us anymore?"

"Hn."

"Wait till Ray hears about this!" Tyson yelled loudly as his eyes suddenly lit up, thinking about the Chinese bladers reaction.

Kai's eyes widened in shock, they couldn't tell Ray, they just couldn't. He growled in the direction of his two teammates. "Don't you dare tell Kon a thing," he snapped, causing both other boys to laugh.

"I thought you weren't talking to us?" Max teased as he stuck out his tongue.

"Hn," replied Kai, earning more laughs out of the two younger boys.

The three of them all look around when they heard someone clear their throat, noticing Mr. Dickinson standing there with a slight smile.

"Hey Mr. D!" Tyson shouted, causing the other three guys to cover their ears.

"I'm right here Tyson, there's no need to shout."

"Ah, sorry bout that," the blue haired boy apologized.

"It's okay my dear boy. Now, on to more pressing matters. Ray is still in the hospital, and he isn't going to be able to go anywhere anytime soon. The doctors have said that it will be safe for him to leave later on tonight and it is actually encouraged, but in no way will he be able to get on a plane."

Tyson looked shocked. "We can't leave him Mr. D!"

Mr. Dickinson sighed, "I expected as much Tyson. I know you are all very loyal to each other. And that is why--"

"--Oh! Mr. Dickinson, how lovely to see you again," greeted Kate as she walked back over to join her son.

"Ah, Mrs. Hiwitari, always a pleasure. I was just about to inform the boys about their arrangements."

"Arrangements?" Kai asked as he felt his stomach drop.

"Yes, as I was telling you, Ray cannot leave Russia in his current state, so Kate agreed to house your 3 teammates while Ray is healing."

"And you too of course sweetie," she said as she pinched her sons cheek. "I'm so glad you'll be staying with us for a while and not just flying off somewhere else in the world."

Kai sighed, how could his mother have agreed to this without asking how he felt about it? He scowled, probably because she _knew_ how he felt about it. She knew about his feelings towards his team, especially to one member specifically.

"That's awesome!" Max yelled. "It'll be wonderful to get to know you Mrs. Hiwitari."

"That means more time in this cold country," Tyson grumbled. "But if it's for Ray, then we'll be happy to stay!"

"I'm so pleased!" Kate gushed. "Kai has told me so many wonderful things about all of you, I can't wait to get to know you personally."

"He has?" Tyson asked, mouth dropping open like a fish out of water.

"Of course he has! You guys are all he ever talks about when he calls each week."

Tyson walked over to Kai and slung his arm around the others boys shoulder with a giant grin, "Well of course he does, he couldn't live without us."

"Oh I'm starting to believe that," the older woman added pleasantly. Tyson looked at her in semi-surprise, but chose not to say anything, the woman couldn't be serious, could she?

"Dear, we should probably get going," said Mr. Hiwitari as he took hold of his wife's hand. "You can all just follow us, we have a car waiting outside."

"Wait! What about Ray?" Max asked.

"Kai will come back and get him later tonight. We have given the doctors our contact information, so they can call us if there are any updates or any change in plans."

"I don't think we should leave him alone. I know he's unconscious, but it just doesn't feel right to leave our bud in there by himself," said Tyson, determined to stay.

"Kai will stay," Mr. Hiwitari said with an air of finality. "There's no use in either of you staying since we were sending Kai for him later tonight anyway, since he knows the way back to our home."

Tyson nodded reluctantly, "I guess that makes sense." He then turned to Kai, "You better take care of him and make sure he knows we're all so proud of him and his win."

Kai grit his teeth, forcing himself to remember that his mother was standing there, "Of course," he said as he turned to his mom and smiled. "I'll be home later, don't let Tyson in the kitchen."

Mrs. Hiwitari laughed, "Feeding these boys will be the first thing I do! You all deserve a good meal after the tough battles you went through. And don't worry Dear, there will be food there when you and Ray get back."

Kai snorted, "Not if you let Tyson in."

Kate hit her son lightly on the arm, "Don't be rude Kai."

"Sorry," he said with a smile as he returned the parting hug his mother was giving him. With a nod to his father and teammates, he took off in the direction he knew Ray's room was located.

He felt like he could hear Tyson and Max's snickers the entire way down the hall, this was not going to be a good experience. Everything he had worked so long for could and _would_ be ruined, his team would never think of him in the same way again. He was definitely going to lose all of their respect.

As he reached the room where the Chinese blader was, he slowly opened the door, gasping at the sight that he was met with.

The boy that he secretly fancied was lying on a tiny white bed in the tiny room, his body was limp, he almost looked dead. Panic arose in Kai's eyes, '_Ray will be okay'_ he had to remind himself of the fact that the boy would indeed wake up and was just resting at the moment. He looked at his teammate's appearance. His long black hair was dishevelled and spooled underneath him and over the edge of the bed, his tie that he used to keep it together having been sliced to pieces by Bryans wind attack.

Kai growled slightly as he thought about Bryan, how could Biovolt have corrupted him so much that he would do this to Ray, without even a look of remorse? Kai continued to look at Ray, surveying his face, and growling again when he watched it contort in pain. Running his eyes over the boys features, he longed for the other boy to open his amber eyes that always seemed to be sparking with life.

"Are you just going to stare and growl, or are you actually going to come in?"

'_Ray?'_ he asked himself in confusion. No, that voice couldn't belong to Ray. First of all, he could see that's Ray's eyes were still closed and his lips weren't moving, and second of all, the voice was high pitched and _very_ annoying. Not like Ray's voice, Ray had a voice that could only belong to angels. He looked up and came face to face with Mariah, who was glaring at him.

"Well? Are you just going to ignore me all day?"

"I've been told that if I don't have anything nice to say, then I shouldn't speak at all," Kai said with a lazy drawl.

Mariah glared at him, "Can you ever be nice?"

"I'll try being nicer if you try being smarter."

Mariah looked like she was ready to jump Kai and try and snap his neck, while he just stared at her calmly, looking bored.

"Stop getting smart with me!" she yelled angrily.

"Me? Getting smart with _you_? How would you know? That would require some brains."

"ARGH! You are so frustrating Kai Hiwitari! Why are you here anyway?"

"I was sent to look after Ray."

"Well as you can see, _I'm_ already doing that, so you can leave."

Kai rolled his eyes, there was no way that he was going to let this pink haired fluffball convince him to leave _his_ neko-jin.

'_Great, now I'm possessive of what is mine __**and **__of what __**isn't **__mine.'_ He thought with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not leaving _Mariah_," he said, sneering her name.

"Why would you want to stay here anyway _Kai_? I told you already, I will stay and watch him. You said that you were _sent_ here, so obviously you're being forced to look after him, I actually _want_ to help him recover."

Kai glared and was about to retort when they both turned to look at Ray. "_Kai,"_ they heard him whimper as his face once again displayed a look of pain.

"Ray!" Mariah gasped as she ran back over to his side to check if he was awake. When she realized he was still sleeping, she turned back to Kai, "He's dreaming. God only knows why he's dreaming of _you_ though. But from the look on his face, it doesn't seem to be pleasant. He's probably dreaming about the way you're going to yell at him for being so weak."

"_Don't leave_," they heard him once again.

Kai stared at the boy in shock as he ran over to the bed, pushing Mariah aside.

"I'm here Ray," he said as he looked at the boy hesitantly. Ray seemed to be having one of those "left alone" dreams where all your friends leave you for having failed them, or at least, that's what Kai assumed he was dreaming about. "You did great Ray, we're all proud of you," he hoped that Ray could hear him.

Mariah looked at the scene in shock, _Kai_ was being so nice to the boy she had grown up with, maybe it would be safe to leave him here in Kai's care after all. And plus, it seemed like Ray wanted Kai there anyway, even if it was only in his dream that he had expressed it.

Smiling, she slowly looked at Kai, taking in the worry on the older boys face, "You better take care of him," she commanded softly.

Kai nodded his head, "I will, I'll tell him to contact you and the White Tigers when he wakes up."

"Thanks," Mariah said with a sad smile as she left the room, leaving Kai still standing over the side of Ray's bed.

Kai took a seat in the chair that Mariah had previously occupied and stared into the face he had stolen so many secret glances at for the past year and a half.

Sitting there, he sighed in contentment, he could get used to this. Slowly he tucked a stray strand of hair behind Ray's ear as he felt the boy unconsciously lean into his touch. Leaning back into the chair, he took Ray's hand in his own and prepared to sit there for hours, waiting for the boy to wake up.

-----

**A/N-** soooo, what do you think? Should I continue? Any suggestions on what you would like to see happen in the future for this story? Review please :)


	2. Bryan is My Hero

**A/N-** Wow, thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm so glad that you loved the first chapter.

*the description of the house was just one that I took off the internet and added some stuff in places where I wanted to.

oh and thanks to the reviewer who told me i was spelling Hiwatari wrong, i didnt even notice, i guess it just felt more natural to type it the other way, sorry for the mistakes in the first chapter guys!

-----

**Bryan is my Hero**

Max and Tyson followed the elder Hiwatari's out to the front of the arena they had just finished their battle in, and were shocked to find that they were being lead to a black limo that they learned would be their transportation to Kai's home.

"Whoa! _This_ is our ride?"

"Yes Tyson," Kate smiled sweetly. "What were you expecting?"

"Well... I don't know. I guess I was just expecting something less... expensive," he said, still gapping at the long car.

Kate and her husband laughed as a man opened the door for the 4 passengers to step inside. When inside, the two young boys continued to gape, more so then they had done when on the outside.

"WOW! This is sooo cool! Who knew that Kai was loaded."

Kate tisked, "Doesn't Kai tell you guys anything?"

Max shook his head with a smile, "Not if it doesn't concern blading. He pretty much just likes to keep to himself."

"Well maybe he thought that it would change your opinion on him if you knew he came from a family of money."

"Well, we knew Voltaire had a lot of money, we just never really thought about Kai like that. He's just... Kai, money or no money."

Mr and Mrs. Hiwatari smiled at the young boys, "Oh I'm so glad my little Kai has made such wonderful friends."

"Yeah, we're all pretty close," said Max, hitting Tyson as he snorted.

"Well I'm sure you will all get even closer staying in the same house with no battle to train for! You're world champions, you deserve a break."

Tyson grinned, "Oh man! This is gonna be SWEET! No training, ordered by Kai's mom herself!"

Kate laughed again, "I don't think Kai will feel like training anyway, I think he's far too worried about your friend Ray."

Tyson and Max both stared at her with confusion. Kai... worried? Yeah right, this woman didn't know her son at all. Or, perhaps it was them who didn't really know Kai as well as they thought.

"I do hope he gets better soon, but it will be so sad to see you 4 leave again."

Max smiled at the older woman, "Well as long as Kai doesn't leave us again I'm sure we can manage to come visit."

Kate frowned as she thought about how her son had originally come out with the Demolition Boys at the beginning of the tournament.

"I really hope you don't hold that against him," Mr. Hiwatari spoke up. "My father has a way of being very manipulative and makes sure that he always gets what he wants. Kai had a rough couple of years when he was staying with his grandfather and I think part of him got used to the idea of _needing_ power."

Tyson frowned, "Why did he live with his grandfather?"

Kate and her husband exchanged dark looks before once again placing their happy smiles on, "Oh dears, don't worry about trivial things like that! What matters now is that he's home and he has such wonderful friends as yourselves. I thought I was never going to meet the team my baby was so proud of."

"Proud of?" Tyson asked, without thinking.

"Oh yes! Of course! I told you, Kai talks about you guys all the time. And he might never say it, but I can just hear it in his voice when he's bragging about your many team accomplishments."

Max grinned, yeah, Kai was a good guy after all.

As they pulled up to the house, the two boys once again took on the roles of fish out of water, not being able to comprehend how big the house actually was. They continued staring at the three story brick Italian Victorian that had a 5 window bay with a cupola on top before they were interrupted by Kai's dad.

Mr. Hiwatari chuckled, "You boys are impressed easily," he said as he closed their mouths.

Max continued to just stare at the house that had massive and beautifully carved brackets. From where he was standing, he could tell that the house featured two large porches, both seemingly very beautiful.

Kate joined her husband's laughter, "First things first, I will take you boys on a tour of the house while Danesha, our chef, prepares us something for dinner."

"Oh yay! FOOD!" Tyson yelled happily as they entered the house, once again being caught off guard by how magnificent it looked.

Mrs. Hiwatari started leading them around as she described her house to them, "The two large porches that you saw when walking in are very different from each other, one porch has wicker furniture, while the other has wrought iron tables and chairs, we like to have breakfast there when the weather is nice."

Tyson snorted and mumbled to Max, "It's possible to have _nice_ weather here?"

Continuing on, she began to lead them around the main floor. "The first floor consists of a very spacious and elegant double parlour. It has 12' ceilings with wide plaster crown moulding, wood floors, original wood shutters on the wide floor-to-ceiling windows and original marble fireplace."

Atop the fireplace, the boys could see many pictures, mostly of Kai and his family. They were surprised to see that in all of the pictures, Kai had on the most brilliant smile they had ever seen, not just on him, but on anyone.

They both realized at that point exactly just how good looking Kai actually was, with his broad shoulders and pale skin that contrasted against his two-toned hair and dark crimson eyes that at the moment were shining back at them with nothing but happiness.

"--across the hall is our dining room. It is intimately set up to serve 16 people with four tables for private dining. The dining room also has a fireplace, plaster crown moulding, wood floors, and original shutters on the large front windows.

"Off the guest lobby is the library featuring a white Empire sofa as the centerpiece, a gift from Kai's grandfather. As you can see, the walls are painted a Chestnut brown with a white trim, and the floors are carpeted with a very plush, deep green carpet. Guests can read the newspaper or enjoy a book while listening to music."

Tyson was barely listening at this point, he was so amazed at the beauty of the house Kai had come from. He had never imagined the elder boy living in a place like this, he had always thought he came from a dark and dank place where he was locked up and only allowed out to blade. Chuckling at his own thoughts, he continued to listen to Kate as she continued to lead them around her home.

"This is our guest bedroom; it has one queen size carved Victorian bed, a private tiled bath and a large walk in closet. Our second floor consists of two spacious bedrooms, all with private baths. Each bedroom has an old-fashioned claw foot tub, pedestal sink, and black and white tile floors. The bedrooms are all painted deep rich jewel-toned colors. The wide windows, baseboard mouldings, and the doors are all painted white."

"Wow, you have such a beautiful home Mrs. Hiwatari."

"Please, call me Kate, Max."

"Alright, Kate. I never imagined in a million years that this would be where Kai lived. I love the pictures you have set up all over the house of him, he looks so happy."

Kate grinned, "I'm such a lucky woman to have a son like him. He is always smiling and making sure I don't stress myself out too much."

Max grinned again, he was totally getting dirt on his captain. "He does sound like a pretty great son."

The older woman suddenly frowned. "These last few years have been a little different though. His eyes have lost some of their happiness that they usually held. He tries to hide it by giving a bigger smile than normal, but I can tell there is something bothering him. I think it's that grandfather of his, I'm glad that man is behind bars now and can't get at my Kai any longer."

Max looked at the woman sadly, he had never really questioned why Kai was the way he was, he just sort of accepted that it wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"I hope that with Voltaire being absent from his life he will get that spark back. The only time I ever hear the happiness that I used to see on his face is when he talks about the BladeBreakers. That is why I am so pleased to meet you, and I am especially looking forward to meeting Ray." The boys missed the sparkle in her eyes as they thought about their bedridden friend.

"Yeah, I wonder how he is," Tyson said as he absently fingered his blade which was located in his pocket. He knew that they had only been gone for about an hour and a half, but he really hoped that Ray and Kai were both okay and would be joining them soon.

"I'm sure he is fine," Kate assured. "Why don't I show you two to the guest room? You don't mind sharing right? If I remember correctly from what Kai has told me, usually you two share a room and him and Ray share one also, is that correct?"

"Yeah, that's right, and of course we don't mind, we're used to it already." Max chirped with a smile.

"I bet Kai's gunna be pissed though," added Tyson with a laugh. When he saw Kate's curious expression, he continued. "Well he always has to share a room and a bed, and now he's finally home, and he still has to share."

Kate smiled one of those knowing motherly smiles before shaking her head at the clueless boys. "I'm sure it's for the best though," she explained. "I mean, Ray is really hurt, I don't think giving him a room on his own would be a wise decision. And I would be so worried if I didn't know he had someone to look out for him."

Max had to slap his hand over Tyson's mouth before the older boy could say anything that would cause Kai to murder them in their sleep to his mother. They followed Kai's mom to the room that she had indicated was the guest room while giving the tour.

-----8 hours later-----

Ray opened his eyes and looked around, _'Where am I?'_ he questioned as he began to panic. As he tried to move he realized that his arm was being restrained and his panic level rose. _'They have me tied down? Where am I and who would do this to me?'_

As his eyes came into better focus he began to remember what had happened between him and Bryan. Wincing at the memory he was able to feel the full extent of his injuries. _'Man am I ever in pain.'_

Suddenly remembering the restraint on his arm, he looked down and saw a hand enveloping his own. _'Who..?'_ Noticing the extra weight on the bed, he saw the head of blue hair that could only belong to one person. _'Kai?'_ he wondered._ 'Why would Kai be here?'_ suddenly he blushed as realized something else. _'Why would Kai be here... holding my hand?'_ his blush deepened as he continued to stare at their connected hands.

Slowly he ran his thumb over the skin of Kai's motionless hand. He felt the other boy unconsciously shiver and smiled, Kai looked absolutely adorable when he slept. He could only see one side of his face since the other was pressed into the bed, but from what he could see, the boy looked so peaceful. His face looked so angelic, it made Ray want to reach out and touch it. And Kai's lips--

'_Bad thoughts,_' He told himself, trying to force his blush to go down, but having it only increase when he felt Kai's hand squeeze his own in his sleep.

Ray stayed, staring at his angel for about ten minutes before he realized he was doing it, blushing again, he tried to position himself so he was comfortable, wincing while he did so. His moving around caused Kai to stir.

'_Oh shit!'_ Ray thought as he realized he had woken Kai. _'Should I pretend to be sleeping? He might be upset that he grabbed my hand in his sleep.' _Ray quickly closed his eyes as he felt Kai sit up.

"Ray..." he heard the other boy trail off, worry in his voice. "It's already after midnight, why aren't you awake yet?"

Ray fought to keep his blush away as he noticed that Kai hadn't removed his hand, and instead had started copying Ray's movements from earlier and rubbing his thumb in circles on the other boy's hand.

He suddenly heard Kai sigh as if deeply troubled by something. _'Maybe I should pretend to wake up? Then I can find out what's bugging him. WHOA, it's after midnight, why is Kai still here? Why was he here in the first place?'_

Ray yawned softly as he began to open his eyes, noticing how quickly Kai pulled his hand away. When he opened his eyes and stared into Kai's crimson eyes he studied the impenetrable mask that was once again back in place. Kai was leaning in the chair with his arms crossed and staring at Ray with a look of indifference, it was almost as if the way he had woken up had never existed.

"Kai?" he asked sleepily, his voice hoarse from not using it for so many hours.

"Hn."

"What are you doing here? Where is everyone else?"

"They're at my place."

"Oh.... why aren't you there with them?" he asked, his heart filling with hope.

"I'm the only one who knows how to get back there so they thought it would be best if I waited for you to wake up."

"Oh," said Ray as he felt his hope disappear. Kai was just being a good captain and a good host. "Hey! We're staying at your house?" he asked with surprise.

Kai grimaced but nodded his head in the affirmative anyway, "Yeah. For you."

Ray blushed. "Wha..what?"

Kai rolled his eyes, "It isn't safe for you to travel yet. Mr. Dickinson thought it would be best if we stayed here until you're better. And there wasn't any point in getting us a hotel room since my house is big enough to fit us all comfortably."

"Kai?"

"Hn?"

"You're so talkative today," he said as he broke out into a grin.

"Hn," Kai responded, trying to hide the small smile that was daring to break free. He had missed seeing Ray's beautiful eyes light up and shining with the happiness that he had begun to realize that only the Chinese blader could emit. His smile was so perfect. All of his teeth were nice and straight, and white, and his lips were chapped at the moment, but he knew them to usually look so soft and delectable. It was amazing that people weren't trying to kiss him with every step they took, his lips were just so inviting.

"Kai?"

Kai was suddenly snapped out of his embarrassing thoughts by Ray's voice. He blushed slightly as he stumbled on getting words to come out. "Uh... what?"

'_Is he... __**blushing**__?!?'_ Ray asked himself incredulously. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well... you're uh... you're um, blushing. You were just off in a daze, staring, and then you started blushing."

Kai shrugged, "Your point?"

"Oh, uh, I was just wondering if you're okay."

Kai chuckled as he let a small, albeit sad, smile grace his lips. "I think I'm the one who is supposed to be asking _you_ that. How are you feeling?" he asked, effectively changing the subject.

"I hurt," Ray pouted. "And I'm cold."

Kai sighed, it was pretty cold in the room, but maybe he could take Ray home now?

"Do you think you feel well enough to leave and head back to my place yet? Or would you like to spend the night here and then head there in the morning?"

"No no! I couldn't allow you to spend the night here with me in that chair, it would be so uncomfortable. I'll be okay to go to your house now I think. I still hurt, but I'm conscious, which is a start."

Kai nodded his head, "I'll be right back then. I'm just going to go inform the doctor of your decision, and see if they're okay with it."

Ray laughed, causing Kai to look at him funny. "Since when do you let other people tell you if it's okay for you to do something?"

Kai glared at him, "Your health is no joking matter Ray," he quietly snapped, effectively stopping Ray's laughter.

Ray smiled up at him, "I was just teasing you Kai. I know that the doctors need to OK me to leave before I can actually go anywhere."

"Good," was his only response as he turned and headed out of the room, without looking back.

Ray sighed, despite the pain, he was seriously on cloud 9 at the moment. The guy he had secretly longed for since they became teammates was the first one he woke up to in his hospital room. That was like his dream come true, _'Getting injured might be worth it just because of that moment.'_ Ray suddenly grinned to himself as he remembered how cute Kai looked the two times he had managed to make him blush. _'I hope I can somehow make him do that more often. I guess I'll just have to find ways to catch him off guard.'_

Kai walked back in the room and stared at him, "What are you grinning about?"

Ray's face suddenly dropped, "Uh, n..nothing," he slightly stammered as he blushed. _'Damnit. The plan is to catch _him_ off guard and make _him_ blush, not the other way around.'_

"Sure sure," Kai said with a smirk.

Ray rolled his eyes before pouting, "Am I allowed to leave?"

Kai nodded his head, "Yeah, the doctor is going to come in here and get you ready to leave and while he's doing that, a nurse is going to show me how to change your bandages."

Ray snorted, "How hard can it be to wrap bandages?"

Kai glared at him, "If you'd like to find out, I can skip the training lesson and just test my luck on you later."

Ray blushed a deep red as he realized that _Kai_ was going to be the one to change his bandages. That meant that he would have his shirt off and Kai's hands would be touching his chest! Oh my God, life was good.

'_Its official, Bryan is my hero.'_

"Um... Ray?"

"Huh? What?"

"You're blushing," he teased, the same way the dark haired boy had done earlier. He laughed quietly as he noticed Ray scowl at him with a glare.

Ray was saved from having to answer him by the doctor entering the room and a nurse motioning for Kai to follow her. Kai left, telling Ray he'd be back for him in a moment.

It took about 15 minutes to teach Kai how to properly tie the bandages and he was beginning to get very frustrated with the damn things, but by the time he was allowed to go, he felt like a pro at it.

Walking back into the room, he stared at Ray, his heart almost breaking at the site. Ray was sitting up on the bed, while the doctor was trying to help him into his long coat. It seemed that Ray was still having troubles standing on his own.

"Are you sure it's a wise decision to allow him leave?" he asked as he quickly made his way over to the two.

The doctor nodded his head, "Yes. It's actually better for his recovery time if he is with people he trusts and people who care about him."

Kai blushed slightly but managed to keep it below noticeable. "But he can barely stand, let alone walk," he protested.

"That's why you're here my dear boy. We would have just sent him by taxi or allowed him to walk outta here on his own if we thought he was perfectly recovered. His legs were hurt quite badly in the match and it'll probably take him some time before he's able to walk on his own."

Kai growled, "Then shouldn't he stay here?"

"Kai.." Ray whimpered, immediately drawing Kai's attention to him. The Neko's eyes were brimming with tears from the pain he was currently in. "Please, I don't want to stay here anymore. I don't like hospitals."

The blue haired teen sighed, but nodded as he walked closer to the bed, helping Ray to stand while the doctor put the coat on.

Ray was blushing furiously as Kai held him from behind to help him stand, dream come true #2, he couldn't wait until his bandages needed to be changed.

Once Ray's jacket was on, Kai changed his position so that Ray's arm was slung over his shoulders and he was supporting most of the boy's weight. They slowly made their way to the front of the building and out of it.

Ray was slightly surprised by the vehicle waiting for them, but didn't react in the same way that Tyson and Max had done, he figured that he would find out everything he needed to know in time.

"Kai?"

"Hn?"

"We're staying at your house... right?"

"Right...?" Kai asked, confused. He thought he had already told Ray that.

"So um, are your parents going to be there?" Kai made a face, causing Ray to laugh, "Is that a yes?"

The older boy slowly nodded, "Yeah they'll be there, why do you ask?"

Ray suddenly looked really nervous. "Are they... um... I don't mean to be rude but uh... are they anything like your uh... grandfather?"

Kai snapped his crimson eyes in Ray's direction, glaring daggers at the scared boy. "My parents are _nothing_ like my _grandfather_."

Ray nodded quickly, "Right, sorry, I just wanted to make sure. I only spoke with your grandfather once, but it wasn't very pleasant."

Kai suddenly stopped glaring and took on an extremely confused look, "You spoke... with Voltaire? When? And why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I didn't think it was important, he was just telling me how weak I was and stuff," he quickly lied.

Kai glared at him suspiciously before the anger took over. "How _dare_ he! How dare he even think that he can speak to a member of my team! Let alone _you_! Who the hell does he think he is?!"

Ray looked over at Kai, figuring it was best not to ask what he meant by 'let alone _you_', And just like he had thought earlier about the limo, he knew that he would eventually find out everything he needed to know...everything.

-----

**A/N- **Next chapter is bed time (:


	3. Pizza and Bedtime

A/N- Thanks for the Reviews everyone! I love Kai's mom, she's so sweet lol.

-----

**Pizza and Bedtime**

Ray grimaced as Kai helped him out of the limo, his body ached all over, and even having Kai hold him wasn't taking his mind off of it. His legs felt so weak, almost like Jell-O, and every step that he took reminded him of that fact. _'I swear I am going to collapse soon.'_

"Are you okay?" Kai asked softly as he continued to try and get Ray out of the limo, not having much success.

Ray nodded slowly with an apologetic smile, "Yeah, I'm sorry that you have to go through this, I don't mean to be such a bother."

Kai shook his head, "I'm your captain, and it's my job to look after your well being."

Ray snorted, "That's a first." When he saw Kai's glare he quickly apologized. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm really grateful that you're here for me Kai." Kai looked away as he managed to finally get Ray out of the limo without too much complication. Ray gaped at the house before him, "Wow, this place is huge Kai!"

Kai smiled, that was usually the reaction he got whenever people came to his house, and that was the main reason that he rarely ever let people know where his house was. He didn't like the idea of people only liking him because of the fact that he had money. Not that he really wanted people to like him anyway, he enjoyed being my himself, something his grandfather taught him.

"I never expected you to live in a place like this Kai."

"You're not going to treat me any different because of it right?" Ray gasped. "Are you okay!? Ray! What's wrong?"

Ray laughed, trying to calm Kai down. "No, I was just surprised by your question. I cant believe you would think that I would treat you differently just because you have a huge, beautiful, house."

Kai slightly smiled, "Oh, I'm... sorry."

Ray looked at him, _'Did Kai just apologize?'_ "It's okay Kai. Now, are we gunna stand here all day, or are you gunna help me into that fancy house of yours?" he asked in a teasing way.

"You're lucky you're injured," Kai growled as he helped a chuckling Ray into his house. "Are you hungry?" he suddenly asked.

Ray nodded his head, they had tried to give him food when he had first woken up, but he had been too sore to eat and more eager to watch the end of Tyson's battle.

"Will you be able to eat?"

Ray nodded again, "I think so anyway, I don't see why I wouldn't be able to."

"Alright," said Kai as he guided Ray into the kitchen and placed him in one of the chairs before reading the note his mother had left for him on the table. "Apparently Kenny's stomach disagreed with the food our chef made, so there's pizza in the fridge."

Ray grinned, "Awe, I love pizza."

Kai shook his head, he was so happy to see Ray up and smiling again. He went into the fridge and grabbed them both two slices each before heating them up.

"Hey, its gunna be just like every tournament Kai."

"What?" he asked his teammate, thoroughly confused.

Ray laughed again, "The note your mom left, at the bottom of it, it says that she gave Max and Tyson the guest room and that it's your job to take care of me."

Kai nodded in agreement as he placed the slices of pizza in front of Ray before sitting down and joining him.

"I'm really sorry Kai. I know it's your house and everything, but you really shouldn't be forced to take care of me, or share your room with me. You must be so happy to finally be home for a little while, and now I'm taking over your room."

"You're an idiot," Kai mumbled. "Don't think about it that way. I'm not upset about sharing a room with you, and I'm not upset about my mom making it my job to take care of you."

Ray blushed, Kai was staring at him while he spoke. His words just sounded so sincere, Ray couldn't help but to take on the appearance of a tomato.

Kai looked at him confused before shrugging it off and taking a bite of his pizza. "Ah!" he suddenly yelled.

"Are you okay Kai?"

Kai blushed, "I um... I burned the roof of my mouth."

Ray burst out laughing. "AHAHA! Are you serious?" noticing his captains glare, he quickly stopped laughing, "Um, I mean, are you okay?"

Kai glared but slightly pouted as he got up and grabbed himself some water, also grabbing a glass for Ray.

"Thanks," said Ray, as Kai placed the cup in front of him. "You must be really tired."

On cue, Kai yawned, "I guess a little bit."

"I'm still really sorry that you had to take care of me."

"Haven't we been over this already Ray?" Kai drawled. "I swear, if I hear you apologize even once more I am going to make you run until your legs fall off once you get better."

Ray laughed, "Alright alright. I wont mention it again."

"Good, now hurry up, you eat like a girl."

Ray snorted, "I _did_ just get out of the hospital ya know, you can't expect me to move as quick as usual."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Sure sure Kon, keep making excuses."

Ray laughed and lightly hit Kai on the arm as he smirked at the Chinese balder. "Who knew you had a sense of humour Hiwatari. It must be something about being in your house that brings out a new side of you."

"You have no idea," Kai mumbled. How was Ray going to react when he saw the different guy he was around his parents? Would he lose the respect for him that Kai had worked so hard to gain?

"What was that?" Ray asked, absentmindedly running his hands through his hair, which was still down.

"Nothing. Are you ready to go to bed now?"

Ray mimicked Kai's earlier action by yawning. "Yeah, even after so many hours of sleep, I'm still exhausted."

Kai helped Ray to his feet and they made their way to the bottom of the stairs. "Will you be able to go up them with my help?"

Ray looked doubtful, "I'll try, just don't let me fall."

Kai glared at him, "I wouldn't."

Ray smiled as he placed his right foot on the first step just like Kai was doing. When he went to pull his body up to it and get his left foot on, he felt his legs buckle and Kai had to tighten his grip on him, supporting his entire weight.

"Well, unless we want to be here until sunrise, I don't think this method is gunna work very well. I'm going to pick you up, okay? I'm sorry if it hurts." Ray nodded and Kai gently picked up the other blader bridal style. Ray whimpered a little bit and Kai immediately apologized.

Ray blushed as he was held in Kai's strong arms. _'I'm seriously considering marrying Bryan at this point.'_ He rested his head on Kai's chest as the older boy began his journey up the staircase that seemed never ending.

When they reached the room, Kai didn't bother turning on the light and instead headed straight for the bed, leaning down as he slowly placed Ray on it

'_Now if only he would lean down a little farther and kiss me. THEN I would realllllly marry Bryan. Well, I guess I'd have some trouble with that if I was kissing Kai. But I'm sure I could find something equally amazing to give Bryan as thanks.'_

"Ray?"

"Huh? What?" Ray asked, looking at how close Kai was.

"Um, could you let go of my neck?"

Ray blushed furiously as he realized that during his fantasy and thoughts about what to give Bryan, he had forgotten to let Kai go. "Oh um! I'm sorry Kai."

"It's okay," he said as he walked over to the bags that had been brought into the room and grabbed a pair of sweats to change into. Slowly he pulled off his shirt as he stifled a yawn.

Ray was literally drooling. This was a regular routine for the two of them. Kai wasn't modest and always changed right in front of him. Well, his shirt and pants anyway, never his boxers.

'_My gosh his arms are gorgeous,'_ the Chinese boy thought as he watched Kai stretch before sliding out of his jeans and pulling on the sweats. Ray continued to watch as he tried to wipe the drool away from the corner of his mouth before Kai could see. For some reason, Kai always changed with his back to Ray, so Ray never managed to get caught drooling, maybe Kai _was_ modest?

"Um," Kai started with a blush as Ray stared at him confused. "Do you um, want help? Or would you prefer to just sleep in your jeans and shirt?"

Ray almost squealed as his face turned into a tomato. Kai mistook his blush for being embarrassed about needing help out of his clothing. "Yes please."

"Um, yes what Ray? I asked you two different questions."

Ray blushed again, feeling quite stupid about his anxiousness. "Oh um, could you please help me change?" Ray didn't miss the small blush that crept over Kai's face.

Kai slowly walked over to the edge of the bed and sat beside where Ray was half sitting up. They stared at each other for a few moments, faces being illuminated by the moon, before Kai grabbed the bottom of Ray's shirt, slowly lifting it, never breaking eye contact.

Ray shivered as Kai's warm hands made contact with the skin on the bottom of his stomach before he slowly lifted the shirt over his head, being careful not to hurt him.

"Are you okay?" Kai almost whispered.

Ray tried to speak but his voice caught in his throat, he had only _dreamed_ that Kai would _ever_ be undressing him. He opted for nodding as Kai gently dropped the shirt to the floor before moving his hands to rest on Ray's belt.

'_Control yourself Kai,_' his brain reprimanded him. He was very glad that the sweats he was wearing were baggy. He slowly undid Ray's belt and then worked on the button of his jeans before lowering the zipper. "This... might hurt," he said softly as he stood up and tried to slowly help Ray the rest of the way out of the pants.

Ray whimpered slightly as he realized that he was now only in his boxers and that meant Kai was going to stop undressing him now.

"I'm sorry." Kai quickly said as he heard Ray whimper, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ray shook his head, wondering if he should tell Kai that he hadn't hurt him and risk questioning. Nah, not yet. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

Kai nodded as he made his way to the other side of the bed and drew the covers back.

"Um, Kai?"

"Yes Ray?"

"I need help again. I can't move enough to get the covers down." Kai sat up at the top of the bed and helped Ray get into a sitting position before he moved the covers underneath Ray's legs down past his feet before pulling it overtop Ray's legs and then once again helping him back into a lying position. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kai said as he laid back down, facing Ray. He watched as his teammate quickly fell asleep and wished that he could make the pain go away as he saw the boy wince in discomfort.

Hours passed as he watched the Neko-Jin sleep peacefully, every once in a while he would whisper soothing words to try and comfort his friend.

As he was about to fall asleep, something caught his attention. _"Kai.._" looking over at Ray, he saw that the boys eyes were still closed but he had tears running down his cheeks. Kai slowly wiped the tears away.

'_What's wrong Ray? Are you having that same dream you had earlier?'_

"_Please don't."_

Kai tensed, somehow he was hurting Ray in his dreams.

"_Don't go."_

"Ray, I'm here. Nobody is leaving you, we're all so proud of you." Tears continued to run down the Neko's face and Kai wondered if he should wake him up or not. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as a hand was placed on his chest, trying to grab at it.

Kai moved closer to his friend who still had tears flowing down his face and gently shifted his position so that he had his arms around the younger boy.

"Calm down Ray, it's just a dream," he soothed, absently stroking his hair, glad that nobody was seeing his extreme moment of kindness.

The boy sobbed and clung to Kai the best he could in his weakened state and the blue haired boy just continued to hold him, feeling guilty about taking advantage of Ray's nightmare.

Ray suddenly gasped as his eyes flew open. "Ow," he moaned. "God damnit I hate this pain," he hissed, no louder than a whisper.

Kai suddenly felt him stiffen as he realized where he was and who he was with. After about half a minute he felt the other boy relax and place his head on his chest, snuggling deeper into him for warmth, slowly running his hand across Kai's bare chest. Kai then heard the other boy sigh before the hand stopped moving and opted for resting gently against his skin.

Ray once again snuggled closer to Kai before closing his eyes to try and fall back asleep. _'Reality is totally better than dreaming at the moment,'_ he couldn't help but think to himself, wondering how he had ended up in Kai's arms anyway. He kept having the same dream, he had finally told Kai how he had felt about him, and his reaction wasn't good. In the dream he had yelled and screamed at Ray about how he wasn't gay and how Ray was disgusting for having those feelings towards him and that he should really find a way to _cure_ himself of whatever he was going through. Kai had then told him that even if he did like guys, that Ray was too much of a weakling for him and that nobody, let alone him, could ever love him because of it. He had let himself and his team down by being hurt so badly in that battle against Bryan. That was the last thing Kai said to him before he walked away from him, ignoring Ray's please for him to stay.

"Why are you crying?" Kai asked as he suddenly felt a wet spot on his chest.

Ray stiffened again in his spot against Kai's chest, "Um, how long have you been awake?"

"Just now," Kai lied. "Why are you crying Ray?" he asked again as he tilted the boys head upwards, wiping away the stray tears.

"I had a nightmare."

Kai unconsciously tightened his grip on Ray, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ray shook his head, "No, I think I'll be okay now... Kai?"

"Hn?"

"Can we stay like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, can we stay lying like this? Please. I know it probably just happened in our sleep, but I feel really comfortable, there's no pain or anything."

"Hn," was Kai's reply as he closed his eyes again, fighting off the blush that threatened to creep over his face because of Ray's request.

Ray took Kai's 'Hn' to mean that he could stay in his arms. "You're a great friend," he whispered sadly as he closed his eyes, snuggling into the warmth of his crush before they both drifted off to sleep.

-----

**A/N- **Mornings and Bath time (:


	4. Bath Time

**A/N- **Yay, another chapter out. I really like this story, I'm glad that there are so many other people who like it as well.

------

**Bath Time**

In the morning Kai was the first one up, but decided that it was best not to move since he didn't want to risk hurting Ray. And.. he also wanted to lie there for a few more minutes before reality kicked in and he realized that he would eventually have to let go of the younger boy.

He took in Ray's appearance, noticing how dishevelled and messy his hair had become because of constantly having to be in a bed. His face looked peaceful and free of pain. He allowed his eyes to travel down to the boy's chest, which was wrapped in bandages that were starting to collect blood. The doctors had changed them just before they left the hospital when the nurse was teaching Kai how to do it, but he guessed that Ray's wounds were bad enough that they hadn't stopped bleeding yet.

"Mmm... good morning," Ray said sleepily as he smiled up at Kai, causing the boy to blush.

"Morning," he grunted.

"Your hair is messy today Kai," he teased the older boy.

Kai scowled at him. "You pulled it in the middle of the night."

Ray blinked at him in surprise, "I what?"

"You _pulled it_. I don't know why you did, but you mumbled a bunch of stuff and pulled my hair for like ten minutes, I couldn't wake you up."

Ray blushed, "Ah, I was in a deep sleep. I'm sorry that I pulled your hair though."

"It's okay, it wasn't that hard." He suddenly reached behind Ray's head and gently pulled his head back by his hair. Ray yelped in surprise, it didn't hurt, it was quite exciting actually. "It was like that."

Ray suddenly remembered one of his dreams involved pulling Kai's head back so he could have better access while kissing his neck. Blushing at the memory, he decided it would be best _not_ to tell Kai that he had been acting out his dream.

Ray suddenly realized something, "Hey Kai..."

"Hn?"

"I um... want to take a shower."

Kai's face turned completely red, almost causing Ray to laugh, but he managed to stifle it. "Um..."

"I don't mean to be rude, but it will be kind of awkward for me to need help in doing that."

"Um, me too," Kai admitted.

"Yeah..." Ray said, trailing off.

"Would you be more comfortable if it was my mom or dad?"

"Actually, I think that would be worse since I've never even met them. Do you think you could go get Max for me? I would feel most comfortable with him I think."

Kai suddenly glared, "And why is that?"

Ray was shocked at the sudden change in expression on Kai's face. He was still lying in Kai's arms and he had felt the other boys entire body go tense. "It's just that Max is well, um, don't tell him I told you, but he's gay."

Kai's scowl deepened. "And how does that make you _more_ comfortable having him undress you and help you bathe and change."

"Because I know he won't feel awkward, and I wouldn't want to put you in that position."

"And it doesn't bug you that it might turn him on?"

Ray shrugged, "I don't think I'm his type," he said with a laugh. "I think he'd prefer someone along the lines of you or Tyson."

Kai blinked at him, "And why is that?"

"Because you guys are both very manly," Kai watched as the Neko's eyes trailed over his upper body and suddenly felt extremely self conscious.

"So... are you calling yourself girly?" Kai asked, with a smirk. He actually loved how feminine Ray was. Not that he really cared about someone being feminine, if he wanted true feminism, he would be after a girl.

Ray shrugged again, "More so than you or Tyson."

"Does Tyson know about Max?"

Ray shook his head, "No."

Kai's glare was back, "So how come you know?"

"Well, I told him something huge, and he told me that."

"Wow, you must trust him a lot," he tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"No, it's nothing like that. I actually didn't tell him anything, it's more like he found out by accident and tried to make me feeling better by opening up to me about what I told you."

Kai's glare softened, but he still didn't look very pleased. "I guess that makes sense. At least you have someone to talk to about whatever your big secret is." It truly hurt him that Ray didn't trust him enough to tell _him_.

Ray sighed, "Well, I have never told anybody before. So I guess it is kind of nice to have someone to talk to about it." When he noticed that his words seemed to hurt Kai he quickly continued, "I'm sorry I've never told you. If it's any consolation, I trust you the most out of any of them."

Kai snorted, "How is that supposed to make me feel better? You _say_ you trust me, yet you have this big secret that you can't tell me?"

"You would never think of me the same way again Kai. And I'm sure you have many secrets that you've never told any of us and never plan on telling us."

Kai stayed silent, Ray was right, he had so many secrets from his past, so many things he never wanted anybody to know about him, and he never planned to tell them. "You're right," he said with a sigh.

Ray smiled, "I know I'll tell you one day Kai, so don't stress yourself over it."

Kai nodded his head, "Hn."

"--And everyone wave byebye to and hello to his counterpart Mr. Sourpuss."

Kai glared at Ray as he started to unwrap his arms from the smaller boy, noticing that Ray shivered slightly when he did so.

"Where are you going?" Ray asked as Kai stood up, leaving him helpless and alone on the bed.

"To shower, and then to go get _Max_ so he can help you," he nearly spat as he entered the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom.

Ray pouted before taking the opportunity to look around Kai's bedroom, he hadn't gotten a chance to the night before since it had been so dark and Kai hadn't bothered to turn on a light.

It was a very large room and had a lot of furniture in it, which surprised Ray. There was a long couch against the wall and a reclining chair at the side of the couch. In line with the bed on the opposite wall sat a large entertainment stand with a TV on it and Ray noted that there were speakers everywhere around the room, even in the wall, he supposed that Kai really liked his surround sound. Above the TV was a huge stereo and plugged into the TV was surprisingly a PS2, he didn't think that Kai had the time or the patience for video games.

'_Shows how much I know about the guy I'm so enamoured with.'_ He thought as he rolled his eyes. _'I feel kinda bad for asking for Max, he looked really hurt. But I'm sure it would have been awkward for him to have to do that kind of thing for me. At least Max is fine with seeing another guy naked so there's no problem there.'_

Ray continued to look around the room, taking in the rest of the surroundings. The walls were painted a deep blue and the floors were hardwood. Beside the bed there was a nightstand with a lamp on it and some photos. On the other side of the bed was a small bookshelf, filled with many different books from different cultures. He had posters on his wall from different bands that Ray assumed he liked. Kai had pretty good taste, he actually liked normal bands like Nickleback, he had never really thought about the kinds of music Kai would like, but he just sort of assumed that it would be weird music.

He looked at the bedside table and surveyed the three picture frames that were sitting there. The first one was a picture of the BladeBreakers right after they won the American Tournament. They were all standing together except for Kai who was a little off to the side.

The second picture was of him and his mom. Kai appeared to be about 13 and was sitting in a chair with the most gorgeous smile Ray had ever seen grace his face. There was no anger or hatred at all and he looked genuinely happy. His mom was standing behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck in a loving embrace as she rested her chin on the top of his head, you could tell that she had been in the middle of laughing when then picture was taken.

'_I wish I could see that smile,'_ Ray thought to himself.

The last picture surprised him, it was of him and Kai, but he had never seen the picture before. From the surroundings in the back he could tell that it had been taken when they were in China, more than likely right after the tournament. Neither he nor Kai were looking at the camera, they were standing close to each other talking, he had a huge smile on his face and Kai was smirking. _'I wonder who took this picture and why I've never seen it. And why does Kai have it?_

He snapped out of his thoughts as the door to the bathroom opened and Kai walked out in his boxers. Ray stared at him for a few moments while he got dressed before looking over to where he was sitting.

"I drew a bath for you already."

"Thanks."

"Hn." Kai looked around before pulling out his cell phone and sending a message to someone. Ray looked at him curiously and he explained. "I texted Max to come here."

"Why didn't you just go get him?"

Kai shrugged, "I just want to make sure you're okay."

Ray laughed. "You _can_ leave for like a minute, I'm not going to die."

Kai stared at him with his emotionless mask and was about to comment when Max came bursting into the room.

"Morning guys! It's so good to see you Ray! You look so much better! Minus the bandages and what not."

Ray smiled and laughed at his blonde friend, but winced when he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. "Hey Maxie. I need your help."

"With what?" the blonde boy chirped.

"I need to take a shower.."

"Oh, and Kai couldn't help you?"

Ray blushed, "I um, just thought it would be awkward for him."

Max nodded. "Alright then, let's get you nice and clean."

Kai resisted the urge to glare at the blonde who was about to take _his_ Neko into the bathroom and see him naked, while cleaning him! He should be the only one taking care of Ray, not him _and_ blondie over there.

"You okay Kai?" Max asked in his overly friendly voice.

"Hn," was the only reply he got.

Ray mouthed that he would explain later to Max, who nodded in return before heading over to the bed to try and help Ray out.

"Man you're heavy," he said as he finally managed to get Ray off of the bed.

Ray snorted, "Kai didn't complain."

"Well Kai's a lot stronger than me," he said as he gave a pointed stare at Kai, who wasn't even looking at them, instead glaring in the area of the TV.

"AH!" he suddenly heard Ray scream. He turned around with wide eyes as he ran over to the two boys, quickly collecting Ray out of Max's arms and holding him against his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry evident in his features.

"Y..yeah. Max just moved the wrong way and there was a jolt of pain throughout my entire body."

"I'll take him and sit him on the toilet, then you have to be able to NOT hurt him from there," he said, glaring at Max.

Max nodded, "Alright Kai, thanks. I should be able to get him into the bath myself."

Kai picked Ray up the same way he had done the night before and carried him into the huge bathroom, slowly setting him down on the toilet before walking out and going to sit on the bed, grabbing a book to read.

Max entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Kai growled under his breath, he was insanely jealous of the blonde boy at the moment. Not because he was in there with a naked Ray, although that didn't make it easier, but because Ray had _wanted __**max**_to be the one who had helped him. He slowly started to read his book when he heard Ray scream again.

'_Damnit Max! Can't you do anything?'_ he silently asked himself with another growl. He didn't know if he should go check it out or not.

Max burst through the door connecting the two rooms and looked extremely panicked. "Kai! Help!"

Kai was up immediate and running past Max into the bathroom. Ray lay on the floor, curled into himself in complete agony. Kai ignored the fact that he wasn't wearing anything and instantly was on the floor holding the Neko-Jin in his arms, rocking him back and forth as he watching the boy cry his eyes out in pain.

"It's okay Ray. Don't worry, everything's going to be fine." As he was rocking him back and forth, he noticed that he was getting blood all over his clothing, his wounds must have opened up again. "What happened?" he demanded of Max.

Max was looking at the scene with an extremely apologetic look on his face. "I.. I wasn't s..strong enough and he was trying to help me get his legs over the edge of the tub so he could just slip in a..and I pretty much dropped him."

Kai glared at him but softened it as he saw that Max was almost in tears himself at the sight of their friend. Kai continued to cradle Ray against his chest as the younger boy still continued to cry.

"I'm so so sorry Ray," Max said. "He looks like he's in so much pain, this is all my fault." Tears started running down Max's face and Kai wasn't sure what he should say.

"It..its...o..okay Max," Ray bit out between sobs.

Max shook his head, "I'm so sorry."

"Go sit on my bed, I'll come get you when he's calmed down," Kai ordered as Max nodded and left the room.

"I'm s..sor..sorry K..Kai."

"Shh Ray, it's okay. Is the pain going away at all?" Ray nodded his head in the affirmative as they continued to sit on the bathroom floor as the captain of the BladeBreakers rocked one of his teammates back and forth while whispering soothing words into his ear.

When the pain had subsided, Ray looked up at Kai with a blush. The blue haired boy didn't seem the least bit concerned that Ray was sitting in his lap, completely naked, bleeding all over him.

"I'm going to slowly help you into the tub now, okay?" Kai asked, waiting for approval from Ray before he slowly picked the boy up off of the floor and lowered him into the water that was starting to lose its heat.

Ray smiled at him weakly as he stood up to leave, "Thanks Kai."

Kai nodded and turned on his heal and left the bathroom, sending Max in to help Ray clean the blood off his body. He took his place on his bed once more and grabbed the same book he had started to read, keeping an ear open in case Max had any more troubles. He assumed that he would have to go back in and help get Ray out of the tub.

Kai sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, this jealously thing was definitely starting to piss him off. He had never been very possessive before, he didn't care enough for most things or people to really let anything like jealousy bother him.

-----

**A/N- **Next chapter, Ray meets the parents! What will he think? o0o0o, I guess you'll just have to wait for me to write it lol :)


	5. Meet the Fam

A/N-Thanks for the reviews!

-----

**Meet the Fam**

When the bathroom door opened, Kai immediately turned his head to look at the blonde boy who exited, trying very hard not to glare at him for the pain he had recently caused Ray.

"I managed to get him out of the bath and changed into boxers. He's sitting on the toilet at the moment but I can't get him from there to here, and he's started bleeding again, he said you know how to wrap his bandages."

Kai nodded his head, "Hn," was all he said as he walked past Max and into the bathroom. He faintly heard the sound of his bedroom door closing as he assumed that Max had left.

"Hey," Ray greeted weakly with a small smile.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Ray laughed, "Who knew having a bath could take so much out of you. I swear, I'm already ready for bed again."

Kai chuckled. "Well I'm sure once we get you downstairs and put some food into you, you'll be feeling much better."

"I hope so," he said as he grabbed onto the counter to steady himself. "I'm really dizzy."

Kai walked over to him and picked him up, Ray definitely looked worse for wear. His body was still wet from Max not drying him completely, but it was also mixed with blood from his wounds, causing it to run down his torso.

Kai hadn't changed his clothing yet, so he didn't mind getting a little more blood on his already blood stained shirt. He carried the boy to his bed and put him down in a sitting position as he walked to the bag full of bandages that the doctor had given him.

He made his way back over to Ray and began the process of covering his gorgeous chest in bandages. Kai couldn't help but admire how well toned Ray's body was, even though he had such a small build.

"I'm sorry about the bathroom incident," Ray suddenly said, a blush appearing on his face.

Kai shook his head, "Don't be sorry, I told you I'd take care of you."

"Yeah, but it must have been really awkward for you."

"I promise you Ray, I saw nothing. I was more concerned about your well being I didn't even think about anything else."

"Oh," was all Ray could say. He kind of wished that Kai _had_ been looking at him, but it made more sense that the older boy wouldn't exactly _want_ to be looking at someone like _him_. After all, his dreams told him that Kai wasn't gay and that Ray was definitely not his type even if he was.. and since when were dreams _ever_ wrong?

"Yeah, just don't worry about it. But I'm not letting Max help you anymore."

Ray looked at him, "Why not?"

"...." Kai couldn't believe Ray had actually just asked him that. "What do you mean why not? Have you forgotten that an hour ago you were lying on the floor in tears?" he asked incredulously.

Ray scowled at the memory of weakness. "No, I haven't forgotten Kai."

"Well then, why would you think that I'm going to let him help you again?"

Ray shrugged, he really didn't know what to say. "Because he's the only one who wont be awkward helping me?"

"Did I look awkward helping you?"

"No... but you didn't have to stay long, or help me get clean, or anything that would make it awkward."

Kai sighed, how could he make Ray see that he _wanted_ to help, and actually would be thrilled to see him naked?! Well... he could always take Max's approach and tell him that he _was_ gay, but he wasn't quite ready for that, not yet at least.

"Ray, I want to help you. And you've got to understand that I have pretty much the same body as you, there's nothing I haven't seen before."

"And it doesn't bother you at all? I mean, most guys have issues with seeing other guys naked."

'_No it doesn't bother me idiot! It actually quite excites me._' Kai kept his inner monologue as just that, inner. "No, it doesn't bother me Ray. I'm not going to risk having those idiots help you and having them hurt you."

Ray's eyes suddenly filled up with tears and Kai thought he was hurt, "Thank you Kai," he heard the boy whisper. "You're such a nice person. I swear I never thought you had this side to you."

Kai blushed, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me I guess.... and that's my fault."

"Well, I'm sure they're all things that make you so darn adorable."

Kai scowled as Ray suddenly started laughing and pinched his cheeks. He had the urge to tackle the boy to the bed, but had to remind himself that that would _really_ hurt Ray.

"See? Even the way you scowl is cute now," he teased in a mocking way.

Kai glared at him, but blushed none the less.

"Awwe. Kai, you're blushing. Hasn't anyone ever called you cute or adorable before?"

Kai shrugged as he regained his composer. "No, well, not to my face I guess."

Ray laughed again as Kai finished wrapping the bandages around his chest.

"There we go, the bleeding is stopping again."

Ray sighed, "Finally, it makes me really dizzy every time it bleeds."

Kai didn't say anything as he started brushing through Ray's long hair, he loved his hair when it was out like this, but he could tell that Ray really wished that it could be back in a tie. He continued to stroke the brush through the raven hair, managing to get all the tangles it gained while in the bath, out.

"Do you want to go get some breakfast? Or do you just want me to bring it up here?"

The Chinese boy gasped. "Oh my gosh! You're actually willing to leave me for a few moments to get me food?"

Kai glared at him, realllllllly wanting to tackle him now. "Actually, I was going to make _Max_ get it."

Ray rolled his eyes, "I should have known better than to think you'd leave me."

"I never would," Kai replied, wondering if Ray would pick up on the hidden message.

"Well that's good to know," Ray beamed. Guess he missed it.

"Yeah, so which would you prefer?"

"I think... that I would like to go to the kitchen. Your room is awesome, but I want to see the others for a bit."

"I can always have them come up here," he said as he pulled out his phone.

Ray laughed, "Let's just go downstairs."

Kai nodded as he helped Ray into some clothing before changing his own shirt and then picking the boy up and carrying him down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, he set Ray on his own feet and began to help him walk to the kitchen.

Upon their arrival, they were greeted by everyone sitting at the table.

"How nice of you boys to join us for lunch, you must have had quite the sleep! Kai is usually up at 5 and I didn't see him down here when I woke up."

Ray blushed, he had had an _amazing_ sleep. Lying in Kai's arms was seriously one of the best feelings in the world. He smiled over at the friendly looking woman who he assumed was Kai's mom. "Yes, I definitely had a good sleep. The bed is so comfortable and even after all the rest yesterday, I was just exhausted."

Kate beamed with happiness, she hadn't missed the blush. "Oh my! Well Kai better let you have a seat so that way we can get some food into you to help keep your strength up."

Kai helped Ray to sit down, before he took his own seat beside the boy. It wasn't where he usually sat, but for the time being, wherever Ray sat, the seat beside it would belong to Kai.

Mr. Hiwitari placed sandwiches in front of the two boys as everyone began to eat.

"So, Kai tells us you're quite the chef!" exclaimed Kate with pure happiness.

Ray blushed, "Ah, he did? I guess I'm okay."

Max snorted, "He's just being modest! He's an amazing cook, I think we all would have starved if it hadn't been for him."

"Kai is a wonderful cook as well!" his mother bragged. "I can never seem to get him out of the kitchen."

Three pairs of eyes turned to him with surprised looks as he continued to eat his sandwich, pretending that he wasn't aware of his mother spilling one of his secrets.

"Oh really?" Tyson asked, taking a break from stuffing his face. "I would have never guessed. He never goes near the kitchen."

"Oh!" yelled Ray. "Now I know where all that delicious food that would mysteriously show up in the fridge of the hotels we would stay in came from. I always just thought someone ordered room service."

"Now you're gunna have to cook for us Kai," Max grinned at his captain, who returned it with a glare.

"I'm sure he'd love to!" Kate grinned, "Right sweetie?"

Kai looked at his mother, noticing the almost _too_ innocent look on her face, "Of course," he gave his usual reply to one of her questions.

Ray gaped at Kai while the other two boys grinned, they already knew that Kai was completely whipped by his mom, but Ray was going to get to find it out for himself.

"I'm so sorry with what happened in your match Ray, but I'm glad that we finally get to meet you because of it," Mr. Hiwitari grinned, surprising Ray, these people were definitely nothing like Voltaire.

"Ah, I'm really not that interesting Mr. Hiwitari."

"Oh, I'm sure you're just being modest. But even if you're not, it's still such a pleasure to meet someone Kai talks so much about."

Ray looked sceptically in Kai's direction, missing the pink tint his cheeks had gained.

"Yeah!" Tyson shouted. "Kai talks about us _all the time_ to his mom and dad."

Ray's smile dropped a little, he had hoped that Mr. Hiwitari was saying that Kai talked about _him_ personally, not the team in general.

"Oh but he talks sooo much about you Ray!" Mrs. Hiwitari added as she noticed her sons face drop before he glared at her.

"Does he?" Ray asked, with a slight hint of hope in his voice.

Kate nodded, "Yes of course! He's always telling us about how determined you are and how even when everyone slacks off you never miss a beat. I can tell that you keep up with the training he puts you through, you're in great shape."

Ray blushed slightly, "Ah, thank you."

The older woman laughed, "No thanks necessary, I'm just agreeing with things Kai has already said."

Kai blushed, he was so glad that nobody realized she was saying that _**he**_ had said Ray was in great shape.

"Well I'm very happy to meet Mr. Sourpuss's parents."

Kate frowned, "There's that name again. Why do they call you that sweetie?" she asked Kai.

Kai slightly laughed as he glared at Ray, "I told you mom, they just like to joke."

Something suddenly clicked in Ray. Kai's parents didn't know how Kai acted, they thought he was someone _social_.

Kate laughed, "Oh, alright. Well they shouldn't call you that, people will get the impression that you're not the sweet boy that you are."

Her son blushed, he was never going to live this down.

"Yeah Kai, you're such a _sweetie_," Tyson added. "I guess we shouldn't call you a sourpuss anymore. But I'm sure we can come up with _other_ nicknames that will suit you."

Kate smiled and clapped her hands together, "That's a wonderful idea." Kai rolled his eyes, his mother was extremely dense sometimes. "We should go look at photo albums!"

Kai glared, "No mom!"

His mother laughed, "Awe, why not Kai? I'm sure your friends would love to see pictures of you growing up. They say that you don't tell them much, so I should give them as much info on you as possible."

"Mom," he said softly, "If I wanted people to know stuff, I would tell them." He suddenly stood up and started to walk towards the door leading out of the kitchen, he needed to get out of her before she gave away more of his secrets.

"Kai?" he heard his mother's hurt, but curious voice.

He stopped in his place, "Yes?" he asked nicely, without turning around.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go for a walk."

"Kai..." she said, as if asking him to stay.

"Mom," he said in what sounded like a whining voice, who knew Kai could whine?

"Stay, please."

Kai sighed and ran his hands threw his hair as he walked back over to his seat and sat down, noticing the "as-if-you-stayed" looks that his team was shooting him.

"Good boy, now eat up. You've gotten so skinny."

"Skinny?" Max suddenly blurted out. "Kai is anything but skinny, he's got crazy muscles!"

Kai gave Max a weird look. It was different hearing him say those things after Ray had told him that Kai was his type.

Kate tisked, "No. He is so much tinier now. I didn't show you guys the basement on the tour, but there is a complete gym down there, and Kai literally lives down there, he's constantly working out."

Kai sighed, "I haven't lost that much weight mom, or muscle. You just haven't seen me in a while."

His mom shook her head, "I know my baby, and you've lost a lot of weight."

"I'm in better shape than all of them still," he said indicating to the rest of his team.

"And?" Kate asked. "How do you expect to protect the ones you love if you're not strong dear?"

"Kai is really strong," Ray interjected.

"Yeah!" Max agreed, remembering the bath incident. "Every morning he goes for runs and he's always working out whenever we're in a hotel that has a gym inside."

Kate sighed in defeat. "Well still, you need to finish your food, so eat up. And _then_ we'll look at baby pictures," she announced with the huge smile they had grown accustomed to in the short amount of time they had known the woman.

"Nooo," Kai once again whined.

"Kai sweetie, I don't understand what's wrong with looking at pictures, we took them for a reason, not for them to be hidden."

"I don't want you to show the pictures!" he snapped.

Mr and Mrs. Hiwitari both looked at their son in a disapproving manor, he had never snapped at them like that before.

"Kai Damian Hiwitari!" the woman snapped back at him. "How dare you speak to your father and I like that. Maybe I was wrong about these friends of yours. You seem to have gotten an attitude, and I bet it was from them."

"What?!" Kai almost yelled, shocked that his mother had said that. "No-no mom! They're great, I swear!" he quickly defended them, surprising the other three boys. "I'm really sorry, I'm just a little embarrassed at the idea of showing off pictures."

Kate smiled, "Well you should have just said that sweetie. And yes, I know your friends are great. They're all so nice, I should have realized that you were just embarrassed."

Kai sighed, his mother was seriously going to be the death of him.

"Kai!!" someone suddenly yelled. All eyes turned to the entryway as a little girl who looked to be about 7 ran to where Kai was sitting and jumped on him.

"Lena!" he shouted back as he hugged the little girl before starting to talk in a little kid voice, "Awe, you're so big," he cooed.

"Yeah! I missed you so much! When did you come home?"

"Last night Squirt, I thought you were just asleep."

"No, I was having a sleepover with Britney! We had so much fun Kai, we stayed up real late!"

"That's not good," Kai said in a disapproving way, "Little girls like you need their sleep."

She glared at him as he began to tickle her. "I thought you just said I had gotten big?"

"Well you'll always be a shrimp to me."

"OH MY GOD KAI!" the little girl squealed as everyone covered their ears.

"_What?_" he almost hissed.

"Do you know who is in our kitchen?!?"

Kai looked around confused, "Are you going through that imaginary friend thing again?"

"No! Omgosh! _Tyson_ is in our kitchen Kai."

Tyson looked at the little girl in shock, he assumed that this was Kai's little sister.

"Um, hey," Tyson greeted.

The little girl squealed. "He _spoke_ to me! Oh my God. Kai!! You _know_ him?"

Kai smiled, "Yeah, he's one of my friends." Kai ignored the incredulous look he got from his team when he called them friends.

"Oh wow! You're so cool Kai!" his sister once again yelled.

Kai laughed, "Thanks Lee, you're pretty cool too." He held the little girl in his lap as he pointed to Tyson. "I'm sure if you ask him _real _nice he'll play with you, and maybe if you're good he'll even show you his Dragoon."

The little girl jumped out of Kai's arms before running over to Tyson. "HI!" she yelled. "I'm Lena, I'm Kai's little sister, I'm 7."

"Uh, hey squirt," Tyson greeted with a smile.

"Will you play with me?" she asked, her eyes huge and filled with hope.

"Of course! As soon as lunch is done."

The little girl squealed again as she ran back to Kai and jumped into his arms once again, hugging him just a little _too_ tight. "You are _the best_ big brother _ever_!" she exclaimed.

Kai laughed and Ray looked at him sadly. It was so different to see this side of Kai, he didn't even know it existed. It made him question why Kai never showed his team this side of him. Did he have something against them and wanted to keep them at a distance? That could be possible, but Kai had been being so nice to him lately that he doubted he wanted to push them away.

"Do you know who the others are Lee?" Kai asked, once again a voice that could only be reserved for talking to little children.

Lena shook her head, "Nope, only Tyson. He's the only blader I ever watch."

"Ouch, I'm hurt. You don't even turn on the TV to watch your big brother?"

"Well, I watched you when you faced Tyson."

Kai rolled his eyes as Tyson burst out laughing. "Hey, at least I have one Hiwitari sibling on my side."

"This is Max," Kai introduced as he pointed to the blonde haired boy, his sister only stared in a shy manor. "Oh, _now_ you choose to go shy on me."

Lena giggled as she waved to Max and waited for Kai to move on.

"And this is Ray, he's the reason we're home for a while."

His little sister gasped. "Kai! He's so pretty!" she yelled.

Kai chuckled, "He is pretty isn't he? Maybe you could ask him for some tips?"

Lena glared at her brother as he laughed, she wiggled her way out of his arms and stomped on his toes. "You're a jerk!" she yelled as she stuck out her tongue, Kai only continued to laugh.

"Awe Lee, you know I didn't mean it," he said as he tucked a strand of stray hair behind his sisters' ear. "You're just as pretty as Ray."

Lena's eyes lit up, "Really?" she suddenly turned to Ray and smiled, "Kai thinks I'm as pretty as you!"

Ray blushed and laughed, "I think you might even be prettier."

"I like you!" she squealed as she latched onto him, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Ray! Are you okay?" Kai suddenly asked as his sister immediately let go, looking guilty.

The Chinese boy laughed slightly, "Y..yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry," the little girl said as she got tears in her eyes. Kai bent down on one knee so he was as tall as her as he hugged her with one arm.

"Don't cry Lee. He knows you didn't mean to hurt him."

Lena nodded her head and she looked at Ray who ruffled her hair and gave her a smile.

"How about we go and play some games now Lena?" Tyson offered. The little girl nodded excitedly as she followed Tyson, Max, and Kenny out of the kitchen.

"Maybe you should take Ray back upstairs Kai?" Kate suggested.

Kai nodded, "Is that okay with you?" he asked the younger boy.

Ray nodded, "Yeah, it hurts to sit right now."

Kai didn't bother helping Ray to his feet and just picked him up from chair and started to make his way out of the kitchen when he heard his mother whisper to his father.

"_Oh my gosh! They make such a cute couple!!"_

Kai nearly dropped Ray as he heard his mother's words, but quickly pretended that he hadn't and just kept walking. He knew that Ray had extremely sensitive hearing, being a Neko-Jin and all, and he was sure that the boy had heard it as well, but he couldn't tell since Ray's face was buried into his chest.

'_I love Kai's mom,'_ was the only thing he could think of. _'I'll have to add her to my list of people to give things too, along with Bryan.'_

Kai reached his bedroom and placed Ray once again on the bed.

"Your parents are so nice Kai."

"Hn."

"It's obvious how much you care about your family."

"Hn."

"I swear I didn't think I would ever see the type of smile on your face that I saw today."

Kai didn't even answer him this time, he was staring at the wall.

"Are you okay?"

Kai sighed, "Hn."

"Just embarrassed?"

"Hn."

Ray laughed as he placed a hand on Kai's shoulder. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Family is a wonderful thing. And it's good that you love them so much."

Kai looked at him and slightly smiled, "Yeah, they're pretty great. Although I have no clue what went wrong with my sister and why she likes Tyson so much. Maybe she has some type of birth defect that we haven't found yet."

Ray laughed as he hit Kai playfully. "You're terrible! Tyson isn't that bad... for a garbage disposal."

Kai laughed, "I'm surprised there's even any food left in my house."

"It's so nice to see you laugh Kai. Maybe I got hurt for this reason, so that you could show us who you really are."

Kai sighed, "Maybe..."

'_I guess I have more to thank Bryan for.'_ Ray added silently.

"So, what do you want to do, it's only 2. Or, I can just find something to do while you rest."

"How about we play some video games?" he asked with a grin.

Kai snorted, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice those."

"Ah, but alas, I did. So crack those babies open and lets play!"

"But the TV is so far, I don't think the controllers will reach over here."

Ray sighed, "Oh, well nevermind then, sorry that it's hard to do anything with me around."

Kai thought for a moment before he suddenly stood up and went into his closet, pulling out a circular... pillow?

"What is that?" he asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

"Bean bag chairs," he said as he grinned. "I think they should be comfortable enough that you can sit on it without being in pain."

Ray smiled, "You think of everything you know that?"

"I try."

"Well I'm grateful that you're the one taking care of me. You go through so much trouble to make sure I'm comfortable."

"No trouble at all Ray. I _want_ to make sure you're not in pain. That's why I told you that Max is never helping you again."

Ray laughed, "Thanks Kai."

"Hn," was his reply as he helped Ray to one of the bean bag chairs and they began to play the video game he had chosen.

-----

**A/N-** I'm losing interest in this story.. does anyone have any ideas for what should happen? Or ways that Kai's parents can embarrass him? My parents never really embarrass me so I suck at this lol.


	6. Chinese Food

**A/N-** Hey, sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter (:

------

**Chinese Food**

The two played games for hours before Ray admitted that he was completely exhausted and needed some rest. Kai placed him on the bed and sat beside him, reading a book while the Neko-jin slept. It wasn't until near dinner time that Ray woke up again.

"Have you been sitting there this entire time?"

Kai looked beside him in surprise, he hadn't even noticed the boy begin to stir. "You didn't sleep very long, and yeah, I have been."

"You must be so bored Kai, you really don't need to take care of me all the time. Especially if I'm asleep, I think it's safe for you to leave for a few minutes and have time to yourself."

"Well I was reading, and you weren't talking, so it was like time to myself anyway."

Ray couldn't argue so he settled for rolling his eyes. "Fine."

"I'm glad you've finally realized you're not going to win. Are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

"I'll just go downstairs and grab us some food. I don't think you should be moving around so much."

The Chinese boy wanted to argue, but he actually agreed with Kai. All he had done today was take a bath, go downstairs for lunch and play games and he was absolutely exhausted. He couldn't help but laugh though, "I knew you'd finally leave."

"Oh shut up. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Sure sure. You're just leaving me after you promised you wouldn't."

Kai glared at the smiling boy. "Are you mocking me Kon?"

"Maybe Hiwatari, and what if I am?"

"I can assure you you'll regret it."

"What are you gonna do Kai? Break my legs?"

"How about I stop helping you around? Then you can have _Max _try and carry you everywhere."

Ray shrugged, "Eah, I'm sure Tyson could probably do it."

Kai's eyes turned into tiny slits at this, "That weakling couldn't do anything, he's too fat."

The other boy couldn't help but laugh, "Well I guess I'd just have to trust him since I would need _somebody_ to help me since you plan on leaving me, again."

Kai growled as he ran a hand through his slate hair. "Quit being a smart ass, I'm going to go get our food."

Ray pretended to sniffle as Kai got off the bed. "This is the first time we're going to be separated!"

Kai hid his blush by glaring at the boy, "Maybe I'm just going to go get myself some food, you can starve."

"Ouch, and here I thought you cared."

The older boy opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think of something to say in retaliation, but came up with nothing. Instead of replying he chose to just walk out of the room, ignoring the Neko's jokes the entire way.

'_God he drives me crazy,_' he couldn't help but think as he made his way down the stairs. _'But he's just so adorable. I just wish he meant the things he was saying.'_

Kai entered the kitchen to find Tyson and Leena eating cookies. "Hi Kai!" the little girl shouted.

"Hey Lee, should you guys really be eating those cookies? Isn't dinner going to be ready right away?"

"Mama ordered Chinese Kai! It should be here in a few minutes."

"So why are you guys eating cookies then?"

"Well Ty-Kun said he was hungry so I said we could come get some cookies."

Kai glared at Tyson before he grabbed the bag of cookies away from the two of them. "Don't be a bad influence Tyson. And Leena, don't eat treats just before dinner, you can have some afterwards."

Both the little girl and Tyson pouted as their cookies were placed on the top shelf in a cupboard. "But Kai-Chan! We didn't eat too many, I still have lots of room."

"Yeah Kai-Chan," Tyson added in a teasing tone. "We were watching how many we ate."

Kai looked to the empty bag of cookies that sat beside the two. "Watching how many you ate? And when were you planning on stopping, when my baby sister had a stomach ache?" Both Tyson and Leena looked at Kai with guilty faces, having hoped that he wouldn't notice the already empty bag of cookies. Just as Kai was about to speak again, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," he said as he walked to answer the front door.

He returned to the kitchen a few minutes later carrying many bags filled with their take-out. He grabbed a few of the boxes he knew were for him since it was what he always ordered, and also grabbed two that he knew Ray would like. His parents always ordered way more than was needed, but at least Tyson was here now to devour the leftovers.

Kai placed the boxes he had just grabbed down before he grabbed a box and placed it in front of Leena, "You better eat all of your dinner Lee. I wont let you play with Tyson anymore if you don't."

"But Kaaaiiii!" the little girl whined. "That's not fair!"

"You shouldn't have been sneaking cookies before dinner, you know that's not good for you."

"Yes mom," Tyson muttered under his breath, earning himself a famous death glare from his captain.

"Alright Kai, I promise to eat all my dinner."

"Good," was her brothers' reply as he once again picked up his and Ray's dinner before heading back upstairs.

"What took you so long?" Ray asked as Kai entered the room. "I thought you had abandoned me up here. mMm! Is that Chinese?"

"Yeah it is; they ordered take-out. I think they gave the chef the night off."

"Oh. Well did you bring me something good?"

"No."

Ray's jaw dropped a little in surprise before a grin broke out on his face. _'Who knew Kai could joke? Or well, at least I hope he's joking.'_

Kai sat down on the bed beside his teammate and began to eat his food, keeping Ray's on the stand beside his bed.

The Chinese boy pouted, "Are you not going to give me my food?"

"After all the teasing you've done? I don't think you deserve any."

"What? Pleeeasssee Kai!"

"Hm..." Kai reached over and grabbed one of the boxes meant for the other boy, standing up quickly and holding it above and away from Ray. "If you can get it, you can have it."

Ray continued to pout as he reached for the box. "This isn't fair Kai," he whined as he attempted to reach the box which was even further since he was on the opposite side of the bed from where Kai was standing.

"I never said I was going to play fair." Ray couldn't help but blush at the gorgeous playful smirk that graced Kai's face.

"Pleeasee!" He continued to plead as he started shifting his body, trying to get a longer reach.

"Hm... Nope!" was his response as he held it higher.

Ray grabbed at the font of Kai's shirt, attempting to pull his arm down at least a little. He didn't have much luck though as Kai continued to lean over the bed with his hand high in the air.

"I'm reallllllly hungry Kai. Why must you be so mean to me?"

"Maybe because I could hear you all the way down the hall when I was going to get the food. And, I told you you would regret it if you mocked me."

"But but but... I was just teasing! That's no reason to starve me to death."

"Oh, I wont starve you till _death_, just until you're begging."

"And what do you call what I'm doing?"

"Being a big baby?"

"I'll show you a big baby," he muttered as he crossed his arms and huffed.

"Awe, is the baby hungry?" Kai asked as he poked Ray in the cheek, causing the other boy to growl, but not say anything as he turned his head away from Kai. "Is this your new plan, just not speak to me?"

Ray looked at him for a moment with a look that read, 'you bet it is' before he once again looked away.

"Raaaaayyyy. Speeeaakkk to me."

Ray had to force himself to keep a straight face as he listened to Kai almost beg him to talk to him. It was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. For the last year Kai had done nothing but ignore everybody and get mad when people tried to have a conversation with him, and now he was pretty much pouting since Ray wouldn't speak to him.

"If I give you food will you talk to me?"

The Chinese boy glanced at him, before nodding his head in the affirmative.

"Well that was good enough for me, I'm still not giving you anything."

Ray's eyes widened as Kai continued to smirk at him. He quickly reached out and grabbed the box from Kai since he had lowered it when Ray wasn't speaking to him. Kai reacted quickly and attempted to keep the box in his possession but lost his footing since Ray was on the opposite side of the bed and when he pulled the box it caused Kai to lean too far forward.

Kai tumbled forward, causing the box of food to go flying out of their hands and onto the floor, and also causing Kai to fall on top of the hurt Neko-Jin. But Kai being as amazing as he is, reacted instantly and managed to grab a hold of Ray, flipping the smaller boy's body over so that he was the one landing on Kai.

'_Ow,'_ was Ray's first thought as he felt his body moving very quickly before he realized exactly where he was. His face was buried in the pale neck of the only other occupant in the room. The smell of cologne invaded his nostrils as he forced himself to lift his head, Amber meeting crimson as they both blushed. They stayed in that position for a few moments, just staring at each other before Kai cleared his throat.

"Are you okay?"

Ray's blush deepened as he felt Kai's body vibrate with each word. He quickly nodded his head, "Y..yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Sorry if that hurt, but I think it would have hurt a lot more if I had landed right on top of you."

Ray turned new shades of red as he got a mental image of Kai on top of him, not that their current position wasn't pleasing enough. "How did you move so quickly? I didn't even realize you had fell until it was all already over."

Kai adverted his gaze for a moment before he looked at Ray with a hint of sadness, "Fast reflexes were necessary in order to survive the Abbey." Ray felt Kai's grip on his waist tighten as anger flashed through his eyes momentarily.

"Oh... I'm sorry to bring up those memories," he said in attempt to comfort his captain.

Kai let out a hollow laugh, "It's not your fault, and besides, everything's okay now right? I should really learn to let go of the past."

"You don't need to let go of the past Kai, embrace it, learn from it."

"What on Earth am I suppose to learn from what I went through?"

Ray looked at Kai with sad eyes, trying to hide the sympathy he felt for the other boy. "Just never forget it-"

"-How could you even think I could forget what I went through Ray?"

"You didn't let me finish. I was about to tell you to never forget what you went through and to always remember how you felt going through it."

"And what will that get me?"

"Friends Kai. What you went through was terrible, and you know that it was wrong for them to treat you the way they did. As long as you remember not to treat other people like that, then you did learn something from it."

Kai scoffed, "Do you ever see the bad side of things Ray?"

"Nope, I refuse to." Kai smiled at this and Ray suddenly felt very awkward, realizing that they were still very close.

"The world needs more people like you."

"More people for you to hate?"

Kai's smile dropped and he gave the boy a blank look, "Do you think I hate you?"

"I didn't mean that Kai. I just meant cuz you're always so mean to people who try and be optimistic, so I would think that if there were more of me in the world, you would be insane."

'_He's right, although not for the reasons he thinks. If I had to live in a world with more than one of him, it would kill me that I couldn't have any of them.'_ "I guess you're right, one of you is good enough." As he was speaking, he turned his body sideways so Ray could easily land on the bed softly beside him, still keeping him close though.

"You're a good person Kai."

"Hn," was his response as he sat up and reached for the food he had previously been eating. "Well I guess now you can't have any food since you made it fall on the floor."

Ray glared at him as he watched Kai eat some rice, "I take it back. You're NOT a good guy."

"Awe, you don't mean that."

"Yes I do," Ray said with a pout as Kai continued to eat while making "mMm" noises. Ray pushed himself up and threw himself towards Kai's food, right back on top of him.

Kai laughed, "Alright, here," he said as he reached over to the table and grabbed the second box of take-out he had brought up for Ray.

Ray winced as he forced himself off of Kai and back into a sitting position so he could eat. "MmM! This is so good! I cant believe you were going to keep this from me."

"I thought you'd like it."

"And yet you weren't going to give it to me?"

"I was going to...eventually."

"Well we're good now. I've got my food so I'm happy."

After they finished eating, Kai cleaned up the mess that they had made when the food had went flying to the floor, thankfully most of it stayed in the box though.

"I kind of feel like going to see the others, would that be okay?"

"Yeah, they're probably just in the living room watching TV anyway."

Kai helped Ray downstairs as they made their way to the living room. Ray nearly tripped though as Kai came to an abrupt halt.

"What's wrong Kai?"

Ray followed Kai's gaze and smiled as it landed on his mom who was sitting on the couch with the boys and Leena surrounding her, all looking at a thick brown leather book.

"Oh Ray! I'm so glad you could join us, we just started looking at pictures. Kai, help him take a seat so you both can join us."

-----

**A/N- **Remember, it's a fanfiction crime to read and not review.


	7. Pictures oh no!

**A/N-** Thanks for the reviews guys (: I really love reviews, they make me want to update faster.

Thanks to _Secret Thought _and_ neko-jin72_, they really helped me by giving me ideas.

**I have two questions**... I assume since you guys are reading this, it makes you Yaoi fans... I've never read a Mpreg fic, but I just don't get it. Like, that's not possible right? I'm just so confused about it so I've never read it... and I was just wondering if someone could give me some info on it. I guess it might be wrong for me to not read a story just because I don't understand it... which is why I'm hoping someone can explain it (: maybe I'll read them then.

And question two, what does "slash" mean? Like, I kinda get the impression that it has something to do with meaning Yaoi since most descriptions that say something like "warning, slash..blah blah blah" are usually related to m/m pairings, but yeah, I'm just wondering the actual meaning of it cuz I don't know 100%.

Anyway, I'd be real grateful if you guys could take the time to answer either of those. And I'm sorry in advance for being so clueless lmao.

Now, on to chapter 7 ;P

------

**Photos... oh no!**

Kai and Ray stood in the doorway to the living room, one smiling and one scowling.

"Kai sweetie, you guys should really sit down. Ray's legs must hurt since he's actually standing on his own for once."

Ray smiled politely, "It's actually not that bad at the moment Mrs. Hiwatari."

"Well none the less, you should really take a seat and get comfortable so you can enjoy the picture."

Kai growled as a blush appeared on his face, "Mooom! I thought we agreed you weren't going to show pictures."

"Oh hush Kai. These are your closest friends and they wanted to see pictures of you growing up."

Ray couldn't help but smile as Kai helped him to the love seat before joining him. His cheeks turned a light pink as he took notice of how close Kai sat.

"You guys are just in time, we just sat down." Kai groaned as his mom announced this. She placed the book on the living room table so everybody would be able to see. The pictures on the first page were all baby pictures.

"Awwwwe, Kai you were so adorable!" Max gushed as they looked at pictures that must have been taken right after he was born. There was a couple pages worth of these pictures and Kai was hoping that they wouldn't get worse. Unfortunately he hoped wrong.

Tyson burst out laughing, "Wow you were messy Kai."

Kai blushed as he stared at a few pictures from his first birthday. He could tell the main one that was catching everyone's attention was the one where he was covered in birthday cake.

"Oh yes!" Kate exclaimed. "He was very messy as a child, always getting into anything he could get his hands on."

"That doesn't sound like Kai at all," said Ray. "He's always so neat and tidy."

His mom couldn't help but laugh, "That must be really hard for him, even now he's still always getting into stuff and making a mess."

Ray smiled, "I can't even imagine that."

"Well I'm sure you guys will see it sooner or later. He can't pretend to be tidy forever."

Kai scowled as his friends laughed at him, how could his mom do this to him? Weren't parents supposed to love their kids and try and make life _easy_?

There were a couple more pictures of his first birthday, but nothing too embarrassing minus the one where he was sitting in a bunch of wrapping paper, Max couldn't help but gush over that one.

The next picture was of a young Kai crying while a man with a pair of scissors looked like he was attempting to calm him down. He had a puppet in the hand that wasn't holding the scissors and the look on his face was one of absolute panic. First haircuts usually didn't go very well.

"Awe, poor Kai, you look so sad, I love getting haircuts!" his little sister said enthusiastically.

"Oh I love this picture of him!" Kate smiled brightly as she pointed to a picture where Kai appeared to be about 6. It was obviously a Halloween picture and Kai had the cutest costume ever, he was dressed up as Big Bird. "He wouldn't let us buy him anything other than this Big Bird suite. He was completely obsessed with Sesame Street at the time and loved mimicking that character."

Tyson laughed, "Wow, you seem more like you'd like Oscar the Grouch Kai."

Kai glared at his 'friend', willing him to fall off a cliff, now if only there was a cliff anywhere near them.

It seemed that 6 years old was the age that Kai liked to do embarrassing things that his parents just happened to catch on camera. The next few photos made the entire group laugh, especially the nude ones.

"Who would have thought that Kai liked to vacuum!" said Tyson, "And I bet _nobody_ would have guessed he liked to do it in the nude!"

Kai's face burned a deep red as his mom flipped the page and came across another photo where he was nude. In this one there was a tiny kiddy pool that was in his back yard, filled with only about half a foot of water. Kai was lying half in the pool with his bare bum sticking up in the air.

The next picture was also taken in the back yard, but this time it had Kai struggling to keep his clothes on as a dog pulled at the back of his shorts, once again exposing his bum to the camera.

"Kai seemed to have an issue with clothing," Max pointed out.

"He really did," the older woman agreed. "He was always taking his clothes off and running around the house."

The group of kids laughed and Ray poked Kai in the side, unnoticed by everyone else. "Who knew you liked to show off that gorgeous bum of yours so much Kai."

Kai glared at him, but couldn't help but blush. "Shut up," he muttered lowly.

At that moment Mr. Hiwatari walked into the room, "Hey, What're you guys doing?"

"Looking at picture!" Leena cheered. "Kai was so silly as a kid."

The man couldn't help but laugh, "He was quite rambunctious, he was always doing things to get him in trouble."

"Am I like that Pa?" she asked.

"Of course not sweetie, but we have some good pictures to show your friends when you're Kai's age."

"Ohhh I can't wait!"

"WHY would you want your friends to see pictures of you Lee?" her brother asked.

"Because they're precious memories Kai-Chan, and your friends love them. I can't wait until I can go through my pictures with my friends."

"You're crazy. But I guess I should have figured that out when you were so happy about Tyson being here."

"Why don't you guys take a break and we'll go get some ice cream," suggested Mr. Hiwatari.

"Yay! Ice cream!" Max, Tyson and Leena cheered as they jumped off of the couch and ran towards the kitchen, closely followed by both Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari.

"Would you like to go get ice cream?"

"I don't think so, I kind of have an upset stomach."

Kai frowned in worry, "Do you want to go back upstairs and get some more rest?"

"And miss the rest of the pictures? Not a chance. You just wish I would want to go back upstairs and rest so I can't see them."

"It's really not that Ray, I'm just worried about your health."

"Ah ha! I totally have you figured out Kai Hiwatari! You're just pretending to be all nice so I can't see these pictures and talk to your parents."

Kai looked at Ray with a blank stare, "You're kidding right?"

"Hmm... nope!"

The slate haired boy rolled his eyes, "Fine, how about this. I'll go get you some gravol for your stomach, that way you won't feel sick and you can stay and see the rest of the pictures, since you're obviously not gunna move without seeing them."

"Well you're right about that. What is gravol though?"

"You've never had it?"

"Nope. No one in my village really believed in taking medication that wasn't all natural when we felt sick."

"Oh. Well, it's just a medication that helps with nausea."

"I'm not really nauseas though, it's just a stomach ache."

"Well I'll just go get you some Tylenol then, that helps with stomach pains."

"You know a lot about this stuff Kai."

"Not really, my mom does though. And Leena gets stomach aches quite often, although she usually feels nauseas with hers, which is why I immediately wanted to give you gravol."

Ray laughed, "You'll be a good parent someday."

"Hn. I'm going to go get that Tylenol now."

"Alright," the Chinese boy said with a smile, glad that he had someone like Kai to help him out. He looked over to the discarded leather book on the table and leaned forward slightly to grab it, bringing it into his lap and smiling as he inspected the pictures they had already seen more closely. It had been hard for him to see them all since he couldn't lean as far like everybody else without hurting his chest.

Kai returned a few moments later with a glass of water and two pills, rolling his eyes as he saw Ray with the book in his lap.

"I knew I should have taken that with me."

Ray looked up at him and grinned, "I haven't looked at any new ones, I'm just looking at the other ones more closely. You really were a cute kid Kai, what happened?"

Kai's jaw dropped, "I don't think I'm going to give you these Tylenol, you can just suffer with your stomach ache."

Ray couldn't help but pout, "You're just in the mood to be mean today aren't you? First you wouldn't give me any dinner, and now you won't give me any Tylenol to help with my tummy ache?"

"Well maybe I would help with your _tummy_ ache if you weren't constantly teasing me."

"But it's just too much fun Kai."

"Well it's just too much fun to watch you suffer in pain then."

Ray looked at him with his best kitty eyes, "That's just harsh Kai. I thought you said you cared about my health."

Kai sighed, "Here," he said shortly, handing him the two Tylenol.

His teammate grinned as he accepted the pills and took a big sip of water to make them go down easier. "Thanks."

"Hn. Well we'd better hurry up and look at these pictures."

"Don't you want to wait for everyone else to get back?"

Kai gave the boy a look of disbelief. "Yeah right, like I'd really want to wait for them. But even if I did, you'd miss out on the pictures. Those Tylenol are pretty strong, you're gunna be ready to pass out again soon."

"Oh... well then you're right! We'd better hurry up and look at these pictures," he said as he patted the spot beside him on the couch.

Kai plopped himself down beside Ray, even closer than before, if that was possible, attempting to grab the book from the boy.

Ray tightly held the book to his chest, not allowing Kai access to it, "Nuh uh! You're not getting this book."

The other boy rolled his eyes, "Fine, lets just get this over with."

Ray smiled as he flipped to the next page, his eyes widening in surprise at how adorable the picture was. It was a young Kai sleeping in his bed holding tightly onto a brown teddy bear. "Awe, this is so cute Kai."

"Yeah yeah, just hurry up."

The Chinese boy couldn't help but roll his eyes, "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." He went through a couple of pages that didn't show anything of particular interest, but he stopped every few minutes to comment on how cute he thought Kai was.

He stopped short when he turned the page though. Every picture on the page was filled with a smiling Kai of about 7, and in every picture, he had a demolition boy with him.

He stared at the picture that had Kai and Tala with their arms around each others' shoulders, grinning brightly at the camera. He couldn't help it as his breathing increased when he stared at a picture of a smiling Bryan.

"You're friends with them Kai?"

Kai nodded his head, "At one point we were friends, yes."

"How could you be friends with people like them?"

"You don't understand what the Abbey does to people Ray. I had my parents to come home to, they only have that horrid place."

"Are you defending their actions?"

"No! Of course I'm not. I'm not proud of what they did. But I know they're not truly like that. They've just been under Boris' control for far too long. Now that he and my grandfather have been shut down, I know that Tala and the others will be able to live their lives normally again."

"You know I can't forgive him for doing this to me, right Kai?"

Kai looked torn for a moment before nodding his head. "I know Ray, and I don't forgive him either. You and the others are my team, I know I made mistakes in that tournament, but my loyalty lies with you."

"Heh, I'm sure the guys wish they could have heard that."

"Don't you dare tell them I said that."

"I won't, but it's nice to know that you care."

"Of course I care. I can't hate them though Ray. They're my brothers. They've changed, I know they have, but I just refuse to believe they're bad people at heart. I'm very angry for what Bryan did to you, I really am, I just want to believe that he was forced to."

Ray smiled brightly as he looked up at Kai.

"Why are you smiling? I thought you would be mad at me."

"You're more important to me than they are Kai."

"What... do you mean?"

"The way you just talked about them. I must be rubbing off on you. For the first time ever, you wanted to see the best in people."

Kai glowered at him, "You're right, we should stop interacting. You're going to be the death of me."

Ray laughed, "Shut up. I'm not finished looking at the pictures yet." Ray went back to the book, finding at least 8 pages filled with Kai and his 4 friends before he came to more pictures that were just of him and his family.

He came to a section of pictures that must have been when his family was on a vacation. There were many pictures of beautiful mountains, but the ones that caught his attention most were pictures of Kai attempting to ski, since most of them consisted of him being on his ass.

"I take it you're not a very good skier?"

"I was 9, give me a break. Wait till you see the ones of me trying to surf for the first time."

Ray didn't have to wait very long, as he turned the next page he instantly noticed that it was full of pictures of Kai failing miserably at surfing, but the joy and laughter was shining in his eyes throughout every picture. Ray continued to smile as he saw a grumpy looking Kai buried deep in the sand.

The next page made him laugh loudly, it was filled with pictures of Kai in different _dresses_. "I wasn't aware that you liked to wear dresses and do your makeup Kai," he teased, laughing at the red lipstick that Kai had smeared all over his face.

His captain blushed brightly as Ray came across these photos. "Ah, I wasn't aware these were in here," he said as he saw more pictures that were obviously of him dancing when he thought nobody was around.

"You mean you forgot or else you would have made me skip it."

"Yeah, something like that. Have you had your fill of laughing at me for today yet?"

"Not quite. Your childhood was quite interesting, I'm glad your parents managed to capture it all."

"I bet you are."

Ray smiled as he placed his head on Kai's shoulder momentarily. "It's sweet of them to have all of these photos of you Kai, it shows how much they care."

Kai couldn't help it and he let a small smile escape, although he wasn't too sure if it was from what Ray had said, or if it was because the only person he had ever felt a strong attraction to, was currently resting their head on his shoulder in the open, where anyone could see them.

Ray left his head where it was, shifting the book slightly so it was between him and Kai since they were so close it was awkward to just have it on his own lap. The next page of pictures made Ray smile, it was obvious that many years had passed since any photos had been taken, but the love Kai felt for his family was still reflected in his eyes, which had hardened slightly.

He laughed lightly when he came across a picture of a surprised Kai in the kitchen, chef's hat and all, completely covered from head to toe in flour.

"Your mom was right, you are messy. I thought you're supposed to be good at cooking?"

"That was actually only about 2 years ago. Leena surprised the hell out of me and I dropped the flour bag, causing it to explode everywhere and my mom took that opportunity to take a picture. I think she originally just wanted to catch me cooking, but she obviously found this one more amusing."

"It's cute," was Ray's only comment as he moved on to the next pictures, forcing himself not to comment when he saw a picture of older Kai sleeping, still hugging the same teddy bear that was starting to show signs of its age.

The rest of the book was filled with pictures of Kai beyblading. It also consisted of picture of their team, but it was obvious that they weren't pictures that were taken in person, they were either taken off of the internet of snapped off of the TV.

*click*

The two looked up at a grinning Kate Hiwatari as she held a camera in her hand, very pleased at having caught such an intimate moment between the two on film.

Ray didn't move his head, starting to feel the effects of the Tylenol Kai had given him. "You love your camera, don't you Mrs. Hiwatari?" he asked with a smile, his eyes drooping slightly.

"Oh yes dear, I love it. Kai is the most important person to me, and I never want him to forget a single moment of his life."

Ray attempted to grin as he fought to keep his eyes open, not even aware if he had responded to the woman or not.

"Is he okay sweetie?"

"He's fine mom. I gave him a couple of Tylenol Extra Strength about 20 minutes ago for his stomach ache, I guess they're finally kicking in."

"You should take him back to your room to rest then, it seems you finished going through the photos anyway," she said as she saw the book was open to one of the last pages.

Kai didn't say anything but nodded his head as he picked up his almost asleep companion and made his way up to his room, carefully placing the boy in his arms on the bed. He wasn't tired, considering it was only 10 at night, but he didn't want to leave the boy who had quickly stolen his heart.

Pulling the covers around them both, he made sure Ray appeared to be comfortable before turning out his bedside lamp. "Goodnight Kitten."

"Mmmm, goodnight love."

-----

**A/N-** I'm sorry for ending it here! Please don't kill me. At least I'm in the mood for writing so you don't have to wait for too long to get a new update.

AND **P.S-** If anybody has any embarrassing ideas that they would like to see appear in this fic (or cute ideas) feel free to let me know in a review or msg even. I've been getting some great feedback from people that's really helping me stay creative. I have a few ideas still for this story, but if you have anything specific that you think would be funny or cute to see, let me know.

P.P.S- this kind of ties into the last note, if there is any kind of funny picture you think should have been shown, let me know. Cuz Kai does have a little sister who would know where he hides the MOST embarrassing photos (: or maybe suggestions for silly stories she can tell about her brother? Lol, anything helps! And hopefully you guys enjoy having some input xD.

Remember, it's a fanfiction crime to read and not review.


	8. Dreams and Revelations

**A/N-** Thanks for the reviews! And thanks to the people who answered my questions, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry I'm such a clueless Yaoi fan lol.

Slight warning: There is the use of swear words in this one! I think only like twice... but still, be warned.

-----

**Dreams and Revelations**

_Pulling the covers around them both, he made sure Ray appeared to be comfortable before turning out his bedside lamp. "Goodnight Kitten."_

"_Mmmm, goodnight love."_

Kai looked at the younger boy in shock, "What did you say Ray?"

Ray mumbled some stuff under his breath that Kai wasn't able to make out no matter how desperately he tried.

'_He's talking crazy talk, he's not aware of what he's saying.'_ Kai couldn't help but sigh. _'I wish he knew he said that and that he meant it.'_ Kai continued to stare at the sleeping boy before he gently ran his hand down Ray's cheek.

The Neko smiled, emitting a sound that sounded almost like a purr while leaning his head further into Kai's hand before the slate haired teen moved his hand into Ray's hair.

'_How did you manage to get such a tight hold on my heart Ray? What is it about you that I find so irresistible? I'm just so drawn to you and I can't explain why. I really wish I could tell you the way I feel. Maybe if I had some fucking balls I could actually do that, even Max was able to tell you that he likes guys. You don't treat him any different now, why would I think that you would treat me different?'_

Kai sighed as he stopped running his hand through the other boys hair. _'Still, I can't stop myself from worrying. Losing you would be the worst thing that could happen to me, I don't think I could handle it. I know I act hardass around you guys all day long, but I think you've all seen from this little visit that I do have a heart. I might not agree with letting Tyson and the others see that I can smile, but I don't mind you seeing it. I've always wanted to find a way to show you that I can be more than you think, I guess I should thank my parents for helping out.'_

He rolled over in an attempt to fall asleep, but continuously kept getting distracted by his thoughts of the boy just a few inches away from him.

"1 sheep... 2 sheep... 3 sheep.... Fuck am I ever desperate for sleep."

"Baah."

Kai quickly turned around and snapped his head to look at Ray who cracked his eyes open slightly, looking exhausted

"What did you just say?"

The tired boy gave a slight grin, "Baah."

"And _why_ did you say that?"

"Cause you wush countin sheeps," he said sounding ready to pass out again.

"No I wasn't, go back to sleep."

"Mmkay," he said as he closed his eyes again. "4 sheeps, 5 sheeps, baaah." Kai caught the smile on the boys face before he drifted back to sleep.

'_I guess I won't be doing that out loud anymore.'_

It took Kai about an hour before he finally drifted off to sleep.

-----Tyson, Max and Kenny-----

"We should take pictures while we're here Maxie!"

"What do you mean Tyson?"

"Well Kai's mom had so many pictures of him, but the only ones she had of us were pictures taken off the TV. I'm sure she would appreciate it if we took some actual pictures of ourselves. Plus, it will be the only time we'll ever get pictures with Kai smiling."

Max grinned, "You're right! We just have to make sure his mom is around and he'll have to smile for the camera or she'll wonder why."

"And Mr. Sourpuss wouldn't dare have his mom asking him about why he doesn't smile."

"Don't tease, Tyson, I think it's absolutely adorable how much he loves his mom."

"I guess so. It's just really weird to see this side of him ya know? Like, It's not even a slow transition. It's just like, "BAM. Hey guys, by the way, I'm actually not a sadistic psycho path and I DO know how to smile, believe it or not."

Kenny rolled his eyes at this, "Well I'm just glad we found this out. I was really worried that he actually was that cold. No one should go through life hating everything and everyone."

"I guess his grandfather failed at turning him into an emotionless bastard."

"Thankfully. He actually seems to have a lot of emotions. I've never seen Kai smile so much, or show worry for anyone."

"Worry?" asked Tyson.

Kenny sweat dropped, "Have you forgotten the reason we're here Tyson? Ray's hurt... remember? And Kai has done nothing but worry about him since we got here."

"Yeah, they seem to be getting pretty close," Tyson agreed.

Max might be hyper and scatterbrained most of the time, but he definitely noticed an opportunity when it presented itself. "They're pretty cute together, aren't they?"

Kenny nodded his head with a small smile as Tyson looked at Max confused, "What do ya mean Maxie?"

"Oh come on Tyson, you can't honestly be _that_ dense," commented the chief.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Kai and Ray, Tyson."

"What about them?"

Max groaned, "Don't you think they are cute, _together_?"

Tyson continued to stare at him blankly, "Um, I guess so?"

"You're still not getting it, are you Tyson?" Kenny asked.

"Well, I know you guys think Kai and Ray are cute."

"Together!" said both Kenny and Max, irritated at how clueless Tyson was.

"Speaking of Ray, we could make him take the pictures! Kai seems to smile for him too."

Both Max and Kenny sweat dropped. "I wonder why," the chief asked sarcastically.

"I guess Kai likes him the best."

"I would agree with that," Max muttered.

"I think they'd make a cute couple," Kenny finally said.

"A couple?" asked the world champion.

The other two boys waited a few moments for it to click in Tyson's head what they had actually been talking about the entire time. Max had only wanted to see how Tyson felt about the whole being gay thing, he hoped that he didn't flip out.

"OH! I get it now guys!"

"Do you?"

Tyson glared at his two friends, "I know I don't pick up on a lot of things fast, but there's not many other things I could think you're talking about."

"Well, don't you agree?"

Tyson shrugged, "I guess so. I didn't really know that they liked guys. Ray is so popular with both sexes that I kinda just assumed he liked girls. And well Kai doesn't appear to like _anybody_, so I've never given it much thought."

"I think they'd be adorable together!" Max cheered. "I think Kai needs somebody like Ray."

"I think he'd drive Ray insane. There's no way Ray would be able to stand being in a relationship with Kai."

"Oh don't say that Tyson! They seem to be so close to finally getting together!"

"Well I still don't think Ray would be able to put up with him."

"I actually think Ray would drive Kai crazy first. Ray's a pretty dedicated guy, once he has his heart set on something, he goes for it and refuses to give up."

"Yeah, I love that about him," Tyson said sadly.

Max and Kenny looked at Tyson a little shocked, "Tyson... you don't...do you?!"

Tyson laughed, "Not anymore..."

Max's jaw dropped before he grinned. Tyson liked boys! Or well, he had liked one boy in the past for sure. Hopefully that meant there was a chance for him still.

"I guess I'm the only _real_ man here. Pansies," Kenny said in a teasing tone.

Max glared at Kenny while Tyson stared at Max, quickly making sense of what the chief was saying, and also of what he was implying about Max. Tyson was definitely on a roll today, that was two things in a row that he was able to understand without questioning. Him and Max quickly shared a look, but Tyson chose not to comment on what Kenny had said, he could tell just by looking at Max that what the chief had been implying was true.

"When you like girls like _Emily_, I don't think it counts as being a real man Chief," said Max in an uncharacteristically sarcastic moment.

"Hey!" Kenny shouted, "I had a thing for Mariah too, _before_ I realized that she's a complete psycho."

"You keep proving my point Kenny."

"Oh shut up Max!"

"I think we should get Kai and Ray together," Max said, changing the subject.

"I thought you said they seem close to getting together themselves?" asked Tyson.

"Well they do. But they're both so stubborn, there's no way they're going to just come out and admit their feelings to one another."

"How can you even be sure they both feel that way?"

"Well I'm about 100% sure that Ray likes him. And judging by the way Kai hasn't left his side since we arrived and how he got so mad at me when I tried to help Ray take a bath, I would say he likes him back, maybe even _loves_ him."

"I don't think Kai is capable of love Max. And besides, what if he's just being a good captain?"

"He's waaaay past being a good captain Tyson. Even if we are around his parents, there are just certain things he would never let Ray get away with if he didn't like him. Like every time we're training, he never yells at Ray and never makes him do anything too hard. Ray manages to do everything we do anyway, but if he ever does screw up, Kai doesn't say a thing about it."

"Yeah, I actually noticed that before, I totally thought it was unfair that Ray didn't get in trouble where as Kai yells at me 24/7."

"That's cause you go out of your way to annoy him Tyson," Kenny explained what everyone already knew.

"I guess so. I'm pretty sure Kai will kill us though if we try and meddle in his love life," reasoned Tyson.

"Probably, but I think he'd be rather grateful."

"I don't know about this Max, I think I agree with Tyson."

"Come on you guys! Both of them need each other. They could really help one another deal with a lot of things in their lives."

"Lets talk about it tomorrow, I think we should sleep now, it's already 3am."

"Yeah I guess you're right Chief, I hope you guys decide to help."

The 3 drifted off to sleep soon after, two of them thinking about new information they had found out about the other with smiles on their faces.

-----

Ray was jolted awake as tears sprung to his eyes and he cried out in pain. His sleep clouded mind quickly cleared and he realized that Kai had just whacked him in the chest in his sleep.

"Oww.." he moaned in pain, holding onto his opened injury.

Ray was suddenly drawn out of his self pity when he realized Kai was still thrashing around, making whimpering noises.

"Kai?" he asked as he gently shook the boys shoulder, pulling back instantly when Kai jerked his shoulder out of his grasp. "Kai," he said a little bit louder. "Please wake up."

He looked at the boy a little harder, trying to see in the dark. He could slightly make out the tears that were running down the other boy's face.

"No!" Kai suddenly yelled, throwing his hands to the top of his sweat pants.

"Kai!" Ray tried again, attempting to grab his hands, only to have the boy push his arms away. _'Of course this has to happen when I'm in no condition to hold him down. I cant even get close to him without getting myself hurt.'_

Kai whimpered again, "Stop... please." Ray looked at his captain with sympathetic eyes, he sounded so broken begging, it broke Ray's heart to hear.

Ray suddenly cried out in pain again as Kai's fist connected with his jaw. "Ow... jeez Kai, what kind of nightmare are you having?"

Kai continued to whimper, curling himself into a little ball as his crying increased.

Ray couldn't take it anymore, forcing himself into a sitting position he ignored the pain as he pulled Kai's body to his own, cradling the boy in his arms. "Please wake up," he whispered.

Kai immediately stopped thrashing, but Ray could still hear the sobs that racked through the boy's body as he clung to his Chinese teammate's shirt.

"Please Kai, wake up." After a few minutes the hysterical crying became nothing more than sniffles and puffy crimson eyes looked up and locked with worried amber.

"Ray?" he asked, his voice sounding utterly defeated.

"Yeah, it's me Kai, I'm here."

The other boy gave him a confused look, but laid his head back on Ray's chest where it had been seconds ago. Ray was running his hands up and down Kai's back in a soothing manner, whispering comforting words that the other boy could barely make out.

When Kai's body stopped shaking he pulled away from Ray, attempting to look composed. "I'm--"

"Don't saying anything Kai, it's okay. I promise I'm always here if you ever need to talk."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, everyone has nightmares."

"I wish it was only a nightmare," the older boy whispered.

"What do you mean Kai?"

Kai heaved a sigh before he spoke, "I have dreams like that a lot Ray. They're memories from the Abbey."

Ray gasped, "What did they do in there to you Kai?"

"I... I can't tell you. I can't talk about it, not yet, I'm not ready."

Even though Kai had pulled away, Ray still had his arms around Kai's frame and gently pulled the boy back into his arms, continuing to run his hands across his back and through his hair in attempts to comfort the other boy. "It's okay that you're not ready to talk about it. I'll always always be here Kai, forever and always."

Kai looked up at Ray with soft eyes, gratitude shining in them. "Just don't be like me and break your promises," he said, attempting to be humorous.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked in confusion.

"I promised you I would never leave you... and then I left you earlier to get your food."

"You know I was only teasing you earlier Kai? I really was okay being on my own for ten minutes."

"I know, just don't be like me."

"I don't make promises I can't keep."

Kai smiled, and for the first time in his life, he fell asleep in the arms of the person he loved more than anything.

-----

**A/N- **How cute! Gosh I love those two. Poor Kai going through nightmares. Now if only Ray would tell him about his nightmare where Kai leaves him! Then Kai could promise that will never happen! Haha.

Remember, it's a fanfiction crime to read and not review.


	9. Everybody Fights

**A/N-** Thanks everyone! I'm absolutely loving the Kai/Ray cuteness! They are just too adorable to be legal!

**Warning:** Kai has a potty mouth, more swearing.

-----

**Everyone Fights**

He slowly cracked his eyes open as the intruding sunlight made its way into his room, letting him know that it was indeed time to wake up. He groaned as he felt his body protest any movement he was about to make, he couldn't help but note that his neck hurt.

It was then that he realized how warm he was, and that there was a pair of limp arms wrapped around his body. His mind went into overdrive as he tried to make sense of what was going on and where he was. As sleep left him, he remembered the night before and the comforting embrace Ray had held him in while he fell back asleep. Blushing at the memory he forced himself to untangle himself from the sleeping boy, being careful not to hurt him. He could see the stain on the boys chest where the blood had seeped through the night before, and he could also see what appeared to be a small bruise forming on his jaw.

He heard Ray whimper as his heat source withdrew his body from the embrace and from the bed. _'God I really shouldn't let things like that happen. It's different when we wake up the other way around, but this time he knew that I was in need of comfort. I wanted to let him know I have feelings, not that I'm a sissy.'_

Kai continued to berate himself as he made his way to his bathroom to take a shower, taking a last look at Ray before he entered the adjoined room and shut the door.

Ten minutes had passed when Kai suddenly heard a quiet 'thump' from inside his room. He quickly rushed out of the shower, not bothering to finish removing the soap from his hair. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he made his way into his room with feelings of panic.

-----

_Ray continued to chase after the fleeting figure, calling out to him in desperate hopes that he would stop, or at least slow down._

"_Kai! Wait!"_

_The blue haired boy that was currently being chased continued walking as if he owned the world and didn't have a single care or worry. It appeared that no matter how fast Ray ran, he couldn't catch up to his captain. _

"_Please Kai! Don't go, you promised you'd never leave me."_

_That was when everything changed. The boy suddenly stopped walking, turning around with a ferocious glare adorning his usually calm face. "What do __**you**__ want?"_

_Ray stood there, face to face with the only person he had ever loved as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Please don't leave."_

"_Why would I stay? What do I have here that could possibly make me stay?"_

_Ray looked at the ground, feeling meek and utterly shattered, "Me," he whispered lowly._

"_You?! And why would you think I would stay for you? YOU'RE the reason I'm leaving, you make me sick."_

_Tears continued to stream down the other boys face as those words pierced his heart, "You don't mean that."_

"_I've never meant anything more in my life. Go away Ray."_

_The Chinese boy found the courage to lift his gaze from the ground, only to have his heart shatter into a million more pieces when he saw all of the hatred floating in those crimson eyes that belonged to his one true love._

"_I can't," he managed to squeak out, barely audible. "I could never leave you Kai."_

_The figure with blue hair once again turned around and continued walking, leaving Ray to stand all alone with an endless river of tears flowing from his eyes. He tried to move but his body wouldn't let him, it was as if he was being forced to stand there and watch Kai walk away from them again, away from him._

Ray was suddenly snapped awake with a startled scream as his body collided with the floor, his eyes already filled with tears from his dream.

He laid there for a few seconds, trying to digest everything that he had just felt, and trying to convince himself that it was just a dream. _'Ow, that really hurt.'_

The next thing he knew he heard a door slam open and there was a soaking wet, towel clad Kai standing over him, nothing but worry on his face, no trace of the hatred that he had seen mere moments ago.

"What happened?" questioned Kai.

"I think I fell off the bed," said Ray, trying to act sheepish.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Keep digging Watson."

Kai stared down at the boy, what the hell was he talking about? "What?" he asked, causing Ray to giggle. He got angered by this, "What is so funny?"

"You. That was just too adorable. You looked so clueless when I said to keep digging."

"Well what the fuck were you talking about? Was I _supposed _to understand what you meant by that?"

"You said there was no shit... I told you to keep digging...." Kai stared at Ray for what felt like a very long time, an unreadable look on his face. "Um, are you okay Kai?"

"...."

"Kai?"

"You're an idiot."

Ray pouted, "Ouch." _'God is he ever hot! I'm surprised that water isn't evaporating off his skin. Instead it's just dripping down his gorgeous muscles. Oh how lucky that water is!'_

Kai suddenly picked Ray up in his arms, holding him to his chest for a few seconds before placing him back on top of the bed.

"Sorry, I got you all wet."

Ray continued to stare at Kai's chest, not even registering that he had been speaking to him. Was Kai even aware of the effect that he had on him? Did he know that his body was absolutely mesmerizing and could cause even straight men to drop to their knees in desire?

"Um, it..it's okay," he managed to stutter out after realizing Kai had said something to him

The blue haired boy gave him a weird look as he headed back to the bathroom, taking extra slow in Ray's opinion.

'_Ugh! Even the way he walks drives me insane. How anybody can resist him is beyond me.'_

Ray lay on the bed, blushing several times at the recent memory of Kai holding him to his chest, which was bare and soaking wet. His eyes suddenly filled with tears as he thought back to his dream.

'_I can never tell Kai how I really feel about him. I can't have him leave me. I know that since we've been here he's been worried and he's smiled and he's been nice and he's acted like he cares for me, but I know that my dreams are acting as a warning. I can't tell Kai that I love him, or he'll do exactly what my dream is telling me he will, he'll leave the team again, he'll leave me again.'_

The Chinese boy sighed in what sounded like defeat. _'Maybe Voltaire was right, maybe I'm not good enough for Kai. He's the one who told me that even if Kai did have a thing for the male population, he wouldn't settle for someone like me.'_

-----Flashback-----

"Boy!" I heard someone bark in my direction. Turning around I came face to face with the essence of evil, I couldn't help but wonder what Voltaire Hiwatari wanted.

"Yes sir?"

"Stay away from him," he said in what appeared to be calm and collected voice.

"Who?" I asked in confusion, he couldn't be talking about...

"Kai."

"Kai is my captain sir, I cant just stay away from him."

Suddenly I knew a world of pain as my body was slammed against the nearest wall.

"Do not play fucking dumb with my boy! You _know_ what I'm talking about!"

I managed to stutter out a few words, but none of them made any sense to either of us.

"Kai comes from an elite line of Hiwatari's, he wouldn't settle himself for someone like you."

The tears instantly sprang to my eyes at these words, they hurt more than any of the recent physical damage this man before me had caused. Somehow he had figured out my feelings towards his grandson, and he obviously wasn't pleased. "You're wrong about Kai, he's not like you!"

He still held me against the wall he had slammed me into, and at those words I felt all of his anger being dug into my skin as he squeezed my shoulders.

"Kai will marry a woman of high status, one worthy of his time. He will produce many heirs with her to continue leading Biovolt Corporations."

"He wants nothing to do with you or your stupid corporation!" I find myself yelling in his face, smooth one Ray.

It all happened so fast, the next thing I knew I was being thrown on the ground, skidding a little bit from the force of the throw. When I opened my eyes, I see the intimidating man standing above me.

"Listen good boy. Even if by some fucked up chance in Hell Kai ends up fancying the male population, what makes you think you're good enough for him? What gives you the idea that he'd choose a low life like _you_? If you're not already aware of this fact, Kai has taste. He wouldn't waste his time on someone as pathetic as you."

That was it. That was my breaking point. The tears started flowing as I stared brokenly up at the man who told me everything I never wanted to admit. I had known all along that Kai and I could never end up together, but it didn't stop me from having a school boy crush on him and getting giddy every time he spoke to me.

I heard his retreating footsteps and heartless laughter as he walked away from me, while I lay on the floor in a defeated heap of pathetic-ness. From that moment on, I knew that there would never be any hope for Kai and me. I decided right then and there that I would get over Kai, and stop living in my fantasy world where Kai actually cared about me.

-----End Flashback-----

That happened at the end of the Asian Tournament, and Ray felt that he had been doing really well distancing himself from Kai and keeping his emotions in check. Only since the incident with Bryan, had his feelings come rushing back tenfold.

Tears sprang to his eyes as he recalled the memory of his meeting with Voltaire. Maybe he should go back to trying to distance himself from Kai? He really was being pathetic with all the help he needed from Kai, and he was practically throwing himself at the guy, which obviously wasn't getting him anywhere.

'_It would be for the best, I'm only hurting myself if I keep this up. It's not like Kai will ever return my feelings, or even acknowledge the fact that I care for him as much as I do.'_

He quickly wiped at his tears when the bathroom door opened again, it would seem that Kai managed to finally get all the soap out of his hair. He still only wore a towel around his waist and Ray had to force himself not to stare as the Russian God changed with his back to Ray.

After Kai finished getting dressed he walked over to the bed and sat down, giving Ray a weird look, "Are you okay?"

Ray looked up at him in surprise, "Yeah, I'm fine," he said with a sheepish smile.

"You look like you were crying."

"Oh. Yeah, it really hurt when I fell off the bed."

"Hn. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, we should go downstairs and get something." Kai stood up and was about to help Ray when Ray held up his hand to stop the other boy. "I think I can manage on my own now Kai."

A glimmer of hurt passed through Kai's eyes for a moment before he spoke again, "Are you sure? You couldn't even move after you fell off the bed."

"Yeah, I'll just need the crutches that they gave me to use."

"Um, I put them in my closet, I'll get them." Kai gave Ray an awkward look before he went to his closet and pulled out the crutches the doctor had given him for Ray.

Ray forced himself to stand up and hold in the cry of pain as he took the crutches from Kai, supporting his weight on them.

His captain gave him a worried look, not sure if this was for the best. "Are you really sure about this Ray?"

"I'm sure Kai, you've been a great help, but I cant be depending on you for everything."

"You're a guest in my home, it's my job to make sure you're okay and comfortable, it's no trouble."

"You know what I mean Kai. I cant be needing you to help me get around and do simple things that I should be able to do all on my own, that isn't your job."

Kai suddenly glared at Ray, "If this is a pride thing, knock it off. You were hurt badly Ray, you don't have to be okay already. It's only been a few days, nobody is expecting you to be back on your feet already."

The Chinese boy matched the bluenettes glare, "It has nothing to do with pride Kai, I just don't need your help anymore. I should be able to use the crutches and get around on my own. There's no point in you always helping me when I'm fully capable of getting around on my own."

Kai could tell his anger was steadily rising, and he had to force himself to remain calm so as not to hurt the boy in any way. "Is this because of last night?" he whispered, so low that Ray almost didn't hear.

"What do you mean?"

Kai's anger exploded and he found himself yelling in Ray's face, "Is this because of last night?! Is it because of the stupid fucking dream I had?! Do you think I'm so weak now that I cant even fucking take care of the people I care about?!"

Ray stared at his love, a shocked look on his face, "Kai..."

"Fucking answer my question Ray! Do you think so low of me that you need to add insult to injury by telling me I cant handle helping you anymore?! Don't you think it's bad enough that I have to live with knowing I appeared that weak in front of you, and now you mock me for it?"

"Kai.. I swear I wasn't trying to mock you."

Kai looked like he was near tears, "Then what the FUCK is your problem Ray? What suddenly changed since yesterday that now you think I cant help you? You're obviously in a lot of fucking pain and yet you refuse to let me help you. I'm not going to fucking break Ray. I had a stupid fucking nightmare, that's it. It's not like --"

"Seriously Kai! Just shut the fuck up!" Ray yelled, effectively cutting Kai off. "Just fuck off right now. I don't know what crawled up your ass, but I don't need this bullshit. Just leave me alone!"

Kai turned around without a second glance and walked out of the room, leaving a fuming Ray to attempt to make his way downstairs on his own.

-----

Kai stormed into the kitchen where everyone was sitting, patiently waiting for breakfast to be served. Tyson was currently absent, so the atmosphere in the room was calm.. until a certain blue haired boy walked in that is, also noticing the absence of his sister.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kate asked, alarmed by her sons mood.

"Nothing," he bit out.

Kate stood up and quickly walked over to her sons seat, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Muffin, where's Ray?"

Kai glared at his mother, although he wasn't sure whether it was from her calling him muffin in front of Max and Kenny, or if it was because she had brought up the cause for his foul mood.

"Upstairs."

"Isn't he hungry dear?"

"Hn," was his indifferent reply.

"Why didn't you help him downstairs?"

Kai's glared intensified as he directed it at the table in front of him, "He said he can do it himself."

Kenny leaned over to Max and whispered, "I think you may have been right about Kai's feelings."

Max couldn't help but grin and whisper back, "I totally knew it!"

"Oh no!" Kate cried in response to what Kai had said. "He's not well enough yet to be moving around on his own."

"Hn."

The older woman lightly hit her son on his shoulder as she glared at him, "How could you let him convince you otherwise?"

Kai refused to say anything, and continued staring at the table. He was suddenly up on his feet as they all heard a crash coming from the direction of the stairs.

-----

**A/N-** Oh no! I wonder what happened. Is it Tyson or Ray who just made that loud crash? Or maybe it was Lena? Or all of them? Haha, or none.. I guess you'll just have to wait and see.

IM SORRY THAT THEY FOUGHT! Eep, -*Hides*- please don't kill me! I promise they'll be okay... eventually.

I don't do this usually, but I would like to advertise a friend's fiction. It's a Kai/Ray story, so I'm sure all of you who enjoy my story will love hers. She's a really talented writer and I think people should at least check out her story and leave her some reviews (:

Title: A Smile is Worth a Hundred Lies

Author: Quarry

It's honestly an amazing story. The bladebreakers have went their separate ways in life and have jobs of their own. Ray comes back to town for his work and also for a reunion and realizes not much has changed between him and Kai or about the way he feels. OH! And there is a guy named scary-pervy-guy in it! How can you resist checking out a story that has a character like THAT in it?! xD

Oh and she's about to update the final chapter, so you'll be able to read the entire story without waiting for updates (even though she was amazingly quick at them anyway)

Remember, it's a fanfiction crime to read and not review (:


	10. Go Get Em Tiger

**A/N-** Sooo, this is the second last chapter )= sorry that it took a little while to get out, but if it makes you feel better, I already have the last chapter written xD *tear*

-----

**Title; Go Get Em, Tiger**

_Kai refused to say anything, and continued staring at the table. He was suddenly up on his feet as they all heard a crash coming from the direction of the stairs._

------

Ray was mad beyond belief. What made Kai think he had the right to yell at him like that? He had told him that it had nothing to do with the dream Kai had had, why couldn't he just accept that that wasn't the reason and get over it?

He steadied himself on the crutches, wincing with each attempted step. "This is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be...."

Crutching over to the door, he managed to open it while leaning his body weight onto one of the wooden sticks that were meant to aid him. Leaving the door open, just to piss Kai off, he made his way to the stairs.

"Great... just great," were the words he couldn't help but mutter as he thought about his upcoming journey. "Here goes nothing," he said as he managed to get down the first step. His face contorting in pain and he stood there panting for a few moments.

'_How can I be so weak? Honestly, I know he hurt me pretty bad, but c'mon, this is just ridiculous.'_

As he was lowering the right crutch to the next step down, he quickly snapped his head up as the front door was opened. With the current distraction, he failed to pay attention to where he placed the crutch and didn't notice that it was slightly further than step below, causing his body to lean too far forward as he missed the step.

There was a crash and the next thing he knew he was looking into deep mahogany eyes.

-----

Kai quickly made his way to the area by the front door, expecting to see the worst. He had left Ray in his room to attempt to get down the stairs all by himself, even though they were both aware he wouldn't be able to manage that. Now Ray had gone and fallen, and probably broken his neck or something! Kai started to panic as different thoughts on ways that Ray had managed to kill himself passed through his mind. He couldn't help the feeling of guilt that was in the pit of his stomach as he realized that it would be his fault if Ray was dead.

What he saw made him wish Ray was dead. Actually, it wasn't really Ray who he had the death wish for, but at least if he was dead, he wouldn't be where he currently was. He had been expecting to see the worst, but nothing could be worse than what he was viewing. He didn't know what it was, but it stung. It tugged at his heart strings and told him that there was a problem and this could be trouble.

-----

Ray blushed as Tyson held his body to his own, looking down at him with worried eyes. He looked so gentle and scared, nothing like the loud mouthed boy that he was used to seeing.

He suddenly heard the other boy whisper, "Are you okay?"

The simple question caused the Neko-Jin's blush to intensify. The words held so much passion and warmth behind them. Why had he never noticed this side of Tyson before? Maybe it had something to do with the way Tyson was running his hand gently across his back. That was a gesture that always caused Ray to go to his la la land.

"Y..yeah, I'm fine, I think. Thanks."

"It's no problem Ray, why weren't you being more careful?"

His blush deepened at his own foolishness as he thought about the fight he had just had with Kai. He frowned slightly as he remembered the way he had managed to anger the other boy. "I thought I could do this on my own."

"What?! Ray you're crazy. Bryan roughed you up pretty bad, you're not ready to be doing things on your own yet. Where is Kai? And why did he let you go down the stairs by yourself?"

Kai cleared his throat, effectively gaining both of their attention. He had been standing there the entire time during their little exchange, and he was not pleased with what he saw. The blush covering Ray's cheeks, the worried look in Tyson's eyes, the smile on Ray's lips, the way Tyson's hand was moving slowly up and down Ray's back. It was all very infuriating to our favourite Russian.

"Kai! There you are," Tyson yelled as he glared at the older teen, who just stared blankly back. "Why the hell did you let Ray try and go down the stairs by himself?"

Kai just continued to stare at him, was Tyson really yelling at him? Really? Like, who did he think he was, did he actually think he was going to get away with questioning him on why he did the things that he did?

His anger disappeared as he heard Ray speak, "It's not his fault Tyson." The words were said quietly, but they were said none the less. Ray was avoiding looking at him, and it hurt him to see that Tyson still had his arms around the boy who was meant to be held by no one other than himself. No one.

"Well, even so Ray, he should have known better." Tyson lifted Ray to his feet and picked up the crutches as he handed them over to the injured boy.

Ray accepted the crutches but immediately fell to the ground when he put pressure on his right ankle. "Ow!" he yelled in surprise.

Tyson was instantly by his side once again, leaning over him and trying to figure out what had happened to cause his Chinese friend such pain. Maybe the fall had hurt him so bad he couldn't even hold himself up anymore?

"What's wrong Ray?"

"It's my ankle, I think I twisted it when I fell."

Tyson then noticed something, "You're bleeding Ray."

"Huh?" Ray looked down at his shirt and noticed that slowly blood was seeping through it. _'Great, another shirt ruined.'_

Mrs. Hiwatari had been standing in silence with the rest of the BladeBreakers as they watched the ongoing events. "Oh no!" she exclaimed as she saw the blood as well. "Kai dear, Ray's bandages need to be changed. Why don't you take him upstairs and change them?"

Kai continued to remain silent, fighting back the scowl that was just aching to grace his lips.

"Don't worry Mrs. Hiwatari," Ray assured. "I'm fine." He then turned his attention to Tyson, "I know I just went through all of this to get downstairs, but could you help me back upstairs?"

Ray's attention was drawn to Kai as his captain briskly turned around and walked away, headed in the direction of the living room, closely followed by Max who appeared to be deathly pale.

Kate gave a disapproving look as she beckoned to Lena who was still standing by the door from when she and Tyson had first entered, leading her to the kitchen. Kenny also went with the two females, unsure on whether he should have followed Max or not.

-----

Kai angrily stormed into the living room, glaring at everything in his path. He wanted to smash every little object he walked by. He had known that Tyson had had a thing for Ray in the past, but it had been months since Tyson had looked at him the way he just did moments ago. And Ray had _never_ looked at Tyson like that until today.

Kai knew he was jealous, and he didn't like it. He had never felt the amount of anger, or the type of rage that was currently swelling in his chest. How could Ray stir so many emotions in him, and all at the same time? He felt so much hatred, anger, jealously, hurt, pain, love, sadness and so many more when thinking of the scene he had just witnessed. It killed him to know that he cared so much for another person that they could evoke so much out of him. He wasn't used to feeling like this, and he wished beyond belief that it would go away.

Hot liquid stung at his eyes as he kept thinking about the way Ray had looked at Tyson and the tint of pink that had graced both their cheeks. It was like he was being forced to watch them fall. How could Ray look at Tyson like that now, when he never had before? Ray had never paid any notice to Tyson, even when the boy was constantly trying to impress the Neko. So why now?

Is that why Ray suddenly didn't want his help anymore? Did he now believe that Kai shouldn't be the one to take care of him because he had _feelings_ for Tyson?

Kai's face contorted in pain as he literally felt sick to his stomach.

"He doesn't hold feelings for him, you know."

Kai's head snapped up and his eyes connected with bright baby blues that held as much pain as his own.

"W..what are you talking about, Max?" he asked, trying to recompose himself.

"Ray. He doesn't care for Tyson that way."

Kai looked to the ground, "Are you blind? Didn't you see the way they looked at each other?"

"...I saw," Max admitted, the hurt he felt being conveyed with each word.

"Then what makes you think that he doesn't have feelings for Tyson?"

"He knew a long time ago how Tyson felt for him. Kenny told me earlier that Ray had confided in him about it and he said that Ray just never said anything because he didn't want to hurt Tyson. He just figured it would be better if he pretended he didn't know, that way he could still be Tyson's friend."

"Then why do you look so hurt? Ray told me about you...you..."

"You mean me being gay? And liking Tyson?"

"Well, he never actually specifically said Tyson, but yeah."

"I'm just jealous Kai. I know Ray doesn't care for Tyson like that, but I'm scared that Tyson's feelings for Ray are going to come back. Even though it wouldn't work between them, I still don't want the guy I care for, to care about someone else."

Kai felt relief wash over his body. Knowing that Ray had known all along about Tyson's feelings and never returned them made him feel a lot better.

"I think you should go talk to him."

"He's busy..."

"Well I'm sure Tyson took him back to _your_ room, kick him out."

"Ray's mad at me."

"So say you're sorry."

"..."

"C'mon Kai. Its obvious how you feel. It's not the end of the world if you apologize."

"But I don't feel like I did anything wrong. Ray started the fight."

"So what Kai? Isn't it more important to just make him happy? And you know once you say sorry he'll probably apologize too."

"So you're telling me to apologize without meaning it?"

"Well if it's actually not your fault. But maybe you should really think about it. Maybe you _did_ do something that you should be apologizing for. Fights usually take two people to have. Even if Ray started it, you probably said or did something that made him more angry."

Kai sighed, ".... thanks."

"Go get em, tiger."

-----

**A/N- ***Sniff* One more chapter!! Please let me know how you've felt about this story! Reviews make me happy (= and I need some cheering up since I'm sad about it coming to an end

Remember, it's a fanfiction crime to read and not review (=


	11. Why Must All Good Things Come to an End

**A/N-** *Sigh* So here it is! The final chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it, thanks so much for sticking with me through till the end.

I want to apologize for the wait, because I know I said I had it finished... but I discovered that it wasn't saved so I had to start all over again )= anyway, enjoy xD

-----

**Title; Why Must All Good Things Come to an End?**

Tyson lifted Ray into his arms bridal style and carried him back up the stairs with ease, carefully shifting him as he pushed the already open door to Kai's room further so he could get in. He looked around as he headed over to the bed where he gently placed Ray in a sitting position.

"Thank you," the Chinese boy said in a soft voice.

Tyson took a seat at the side of the bed and grinned, "No problemo Ray, how's the ankle?"

"It hurts. I feel like such an idiot right now. Neko-Jin's are supposed to have such poise and grace, and yet I can't even make my way down a set of stairs without twisting my ankle. I've never felt so helpless in my life."

"It's okay Ray, none of us think any less of you for needing help."

"I know, but I shouldn't need as much help as I do."

"Ray... You were hospitalized. Bryan's wind attacks tore the crap outta your clothing and put gashes all over your body. You were thrown around like a rag doll. You broke 3 ribs and have insane bruises all over your chest and legs. Nobody is expecting you to be back to your old self within a few days, it takes time to heal and we're all okay with that. We're all willing to help you get better Ray, especially Kai."

"Kai?" he asked, wondering why Tyson would bring him up.

"Yes, Kai. He was so worried about you Ray. He was so angry during your match with Bryan, we literally thought he was going to go over there and attack him for what he had done to you."

Ray smiled slightly as he thought of how much Kai had been helping him, but then frowned as he remembered why he was trying to push Kai away.

"I feel really bad about making Kai help me so much though. He's such a good captain and he's gone far beyond what his duty calls for, and it makes me feel terrible."

Tyson leaned forward and cupped Ray's cheek in his hands, "Ray, don't even worry about it. Whatever happened between you and Kai, just let it go. He's more than just our captain Ray, he's our friend. He _wants _to help you, I think you should let him. I know that if anything like this ever happened to Maxie, I'd be there for him in an instant. I'd honestly never leave his side."

Ray nodded his head and was about to say something as the door opened and Kai walked in. The older blue haired boy stopped dead in his tracks at what he was seeing. Ray looked apologetic as he jerked his head out of Tyson's hands.

Tyson stood up and gave Kai a small smile, shrinking slightly as his captain glared at him while he headed towards the door. After he had left and shut it, Kai slowly made his way to the bed, taking the spot Tyson had previously been occupying.

-----

Tyson walked through the empty halls looking for Max. He had come to the realization that he didn't want to be like Kai and Ray, he didn't want to let the good things in his life pass him by just because he was too chicken to man up and admit that he had feelings for another man.

'_I'm sure Max will be able to accept me the way I am. I'm almost positive he feels the same way. Sometimes I get jealous about his close relationship with Ray, but I know that they're just friends. Plus, he would never want to get in Kai's way.'_ Tyson couldn't help but laugh as he thought about what Kai would do to poor Max if Ray chose the blonde over him.

He eventually made his way to the kitchen where the blonde was sitting staring at the table with a cup of water in his hand.

"Are you okay Max?" the world champion asked as he noticed the boy of his affection looked quite down.

Max snapped his head up in surprise, he had been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard anyone enter the kitchen. "I..I'm fine, Tyson. Why?"

"You just looked pretty sad."

"I'm just thinking I guess."

"Oh... about what?"

"I would really rather not talk about it Tyson."

"Are you sure? Maybe I could help."

"I'd love if you could, but I really don't think you can fix this Tyson. It's just the way I am, and I know you all accept me for that, but I just feel terrible for not being able to have the things in life that I really want."

"You can have everything you want plus more Max. You're such an amazing guy."

Max blushed slightly at Tyson's words, if only the boy knew what he was doing to him. "I don't think it matters how great I am, I'm not enough."

"I think you're enough Max. Anybody who thinks less of you should be punched in the face. Or starved! Yes! They definitely deserve to be starved."

Max grinned, "Thanks Tyson."

"No problem buddy, I'm glad to see that smile, I'd do anything to keep it there."

Max blushed as a gorgeous grin spread across his face. Maybe Tyson did have feelings for him? It definitely seemed like he did.

"Tyson..?" he asked, not really sure what the rest of his question was going to be.

Tyson smiled at him before he ducked down and pressed a kiss to the boys lips before quickly pulling up to grin at the blushing face of his best friend.

"What... was that?" Max asked with a huge smile.

"I learned something from watching Kai and Ray. There isn't a point in beating around the bush with these types of things. I care about you Maxie, I have for months and I want to be happy."

"But... what about Ray? I saw the way you looked at him today."

Tyson sighed before he looked at the ground. "I'll admit that all of the feelings did rush back momentarily, but it was honestly nothing Max. I took him upstairs and we were talking, and the moment I mentioned Kai, his entire face lit up."

"What if he didn't want Kai though..? I don't want to be your second choice."

"You're not my second choice Maxie, I swear it was just a momentary lapse in judgement. It's been months since I stopped caring about Ray, and I was only able to stop because I realized how much I actually care about you. You're my best friend, and I know we could be something amazing."

"Wow, I've never seen this side of you Tyson." Just as Max finished his sentence, Tyson's stomach grumbled and they both laughed. "I guess that'll never change, how about I make you a sandwich?"

"That sounds great!" said Tyson as his face lit up and he quickly stole another kiss, this time being held in place as Max reacted faster.

-----

"Are you okay?" Kai asked quietly, shaking with suppressed rage, it had really hurt to see the look of guilt pass Ray's features. What had just happened between the two?

"I'm fine, my ankle just really hurts."

Kai didn't respond, but instead just stared at Ray. How could he ask him about him and Tyson? How could he apologize when he was still so angry?

"Are _you_ okay, Kai?"

"...No."

Surprise was the only feature that crossed Ray's face, "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to tell you.. to tell you.. that... that, I'm... sorry." Kai quickly looked away, he couldn't believe he had just apologized to someone.

A smile escaped the Neko's lips. "What are you sorry for Kai?"

"For everything. I didn't mean to flip out on you Ray. I was just... hurt."

"I hurt you?" Ray asked in shock. "How?"

Kai kept his head down, as if ashamed that he had actually been hurt by someone, emotionally. "I don't know."

"C'mon Kai, talk to me. Tell me what I did."

"...When you said you didn't want my help anymore, you made me feel so useless. I've never wanted to protect someone and take care of them the way I want to with you."

Ray blushed, were these words really coming out of Kai's mouth?

"I'm sorry that I had such a stupid dream and showed that much weakness in front of you –"

"-It has nothing to do with the dream," said Ray as he cut him off. "I'm honestly so happy that I saw you like that last night, it let me know that you are actually human and have feelings just like the rest of us. I would never think less of you just because of that. I was happy to be the one taking care of you for once. You don't always have to be so strong Kai, I told you I'm always here for you."

"Then why do you not want my help anymore?"

"It just shouldn't be your job to protect and take care of me, Kai."

"I want to be there for you though."

"It wouldn't be okay with your grandfather!" Ray suddenly blurted out.

Kai stared at him in confusion, "What do you mean it wouldn't be okay with my grandfather?"

"I don't know. I didn't mean anything at all. I just panicked and had nothing else to say."

"Tell me why you said that Ray." Kai moved over so he was closer to Ray, placing their faces inches from each other.

Ray began to stutter, not sure what he should say. Kai was so close, he could feel his heart beating wildly as his brain tried to come up with an answer to Kai's question.

"How do you know what my grandfather would and wouldn't like?" Kai tried again.

"It just seems like the type of man he is."

"And why wouldn't he want me taking care of my team?"

"Not your team Kai, of me."

"You're a part of my team Ray."

"He doesn't like me."

"How do you know?"

Ray took a deep breath. "I told you that we talked before, remember?"

"Hn. And?"

"He just told me that I'm - we're, not good enough for you."

"I don't really care what he thinks about you or the others Ray. You're all a part of my team and it's my job to take care of you."

"You've went far beyond your 'job'. You shouldn't be forced to take care of me. I don't deserve it."

"Why would you say that? Of course you deserve to have someone take care of you!"

"Not you though..."

Kai suddenly felt very awkward. Why couldn't Ray just say whatever he was trying to say? Was he even trying to say something, or was Kai just reading too much into it?

"Sorry I'm not Tyson," he said bitterly, still not looking up.

"W..what?!" Ray asked in shock.

"Well there's obviously something between you two..."

"No! There's really not Kai! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. I guess because of the way you looked at him. And when I walked in.."

"..He was talking to me about you."

"Oh..."

"And I was just mad at you. I didn't mean to give him any 'look', I was just grateful that someone else was willing to help me too."

"Am I not enough?" Kai asked in an extremely quiet voice.

"You're more than enough Kai. It's me who isn't enough."

Kai picked up quickly that they weren't talking about him taking care of him any longer. Ray was pretty much admitting everything Kai had always wanted him to say, in not so many words.

"My grandfather knew..."

"What?"

"He knew how you felt.."

"...."

"He told you you're not good enough, didn't he?" he asked as he once again began to shake with rage.

Ray wasn't sure if he should respond or not. Kai didn't really seem like he was talking him, more like just putting all the pieces together for himself.

Kai suddenly snapped out of whatever trance he was in and stared deeply into Ray's eyes before closing the small gap that was between them and pressing his lips to Ray's.

Before the Chinese boy could respond, Kai had pulled away and was once again staring at him. "You're more than enough. Don't ever think of listening to my grandfather, he doesn't know what I want, or what I need. He _doesn't_ have my best interest at heart like most people's families do."

"What is it that you want then?"

Kai suddenly blushed, could he have been any more obvious? And Ray STILL had to go and ask? Why did he love him again?

"Are you trying to make this difficult for me?"

Ray smiled, "Maybe."

"Well what if I just refuse to answer?"

"Then I guess I'll just never know what you're talking about until you decide to tell me."

"You make me happy."

Ray couldn't help but break into a cheesy smile. "I think I love Bryan."

"What?!" Kai asked, shocked.

Ray couldn't help but laugh, "Not seriously silly. I'm just so thankful that I had this opportunity to be at your house and see this other side of you. You seriously never even smile around us, and now you're talking, and smiling, and laughing, and being sociable, and showing love to your family. It has just been an amazing experience. And it made me love you ten times more than I already did."

Kai's jaw dropped a little, he hadn't been expecting that. He had caught on to the fact that Ray returned his feelings, but he wasn't aware that it was to that magnitude. A grin broke out across his face as he crushed his lips to Ray's, causing the boy to fall backwards onto the bed.

Ray ignored the sharp pain he suddenly felt as he was filled with a feeling of immense happiness, could it get any better than this? Kai was talking... Kai was smiling... Kai was laughing... Kai was holding him... _kissing_ him.

"I love you too."

But most importantly, Kai loved him.. and Kai was his.

-----

_End_

**A/N-** Okay, so that was the last chapter )= I'm pretty sad to see it come to an end. But at least now I can focus on Intruding Russians (which is also a Kai/Ray). Thanks so much for all of the reviews and the encouragement throughout this fiction.

**DISCLAIMER:** So.. I just realized I never put a disclaimer this entire fic. Sorry about that.. but I'm sure you all know, I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.


End file.
